In Arthur's Head, S3
by AJsRandom
Summary: A series of stories from series/season 3 that I've remodeled to see Arthur's POV. Ch. 1 is from 3.1, Ch. 2 is from 3.2, Ch. 3 is from 3.4, Ch. 4 is from 3.8, Ch. 5 is from 3.10, and Ch 6 is from 3.12. I'm sticking to the storyline, just adding Arthur's spin on it. I hope you have as much fun with this as I did! (My summary stinks, please do R&R)
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a year since Morgause disappeared with Morgana. Father has not relented in his search for her, and as a result, many of Camelot's soldiers and knights have perished. Today was probably the worst waste of lives I have seen—we came upon a large number of our men, scattered across the top of a hill. And of course, as on all unpleasant outings, the weather was miserable. It had just finished raining and now a chill wind howled through and around us.

"Look for survivors," I told the group behind me and dismounted. I knelt on the ground to look around for clues. Not long into the search, I noticed a grouping of footprints and hoof prints. "It appears their attackers traveled north! Let's go!" I stood and turned to walk back to my horse.

"Do you really think we should be following them?" The ever-cheerful Merlin was hesitant. That demanded an appropriate reply.

"You are _such_ a girl's petticoat." And I thought he'd understand after a year. Apparently not.

The trail we followed led us into the woods. Fortunately the sun had reappeared by now and we'd been mostly dried out. That didn't appear to be good enough for my servant.

"Ow," he complained.

It's been a while since we had a nice quarrel; I'll take that as bait. "Is something amiss with you?"

"I've been riding a horse all day." Yep, just like the rest of us. Ha.

"Is your tiny bottom aching?"

"Yes. It isn't as padded as yours." Oh this is going to be _good_.

"You know, you have a lot of courage—for a wimp."

"I might be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollophead." _Huh?_

"That isn't a word." Even _I_ knew that.

"It's idiomatic." Id-ee-oh_ huh?_ I know he's unusually literate for a servant, but _huh_?

"It's _what_?"

"You should be more connected to the people." Really.

"Define 'dollop head.'" This should be good.

"In two words?

"Yeah." Let's hear it.

"Er . . . Prince Arthur." As he said this, I looked up and noticed an abandoned camp in the middle distance. I held up a hand to signal everyone to a halt and complete silence. Everyone dismounted and we slowly crept forward to investigate.

I signaled for some of the group to circle left, and others right. Just as we reached the first shredded tent, we heard the sound of an arrow being loosed. The knight next to me fell, impaled in the back. There was a roar and bandits ran at us through the mist. Of course—what's a quest without a bandit attack?

"On me!" I shouted, and everyone was immediately engaged. I quickly lost track of all others as I fought bandit after bandit. They weren't particularly well-trained, but they had us in numbers.

Suddenly I heard a yell of pain and a thud behind me. I finished off the guy in front of me and turned to see a bandit impaled by a spear. I looked around and saw Merlin on the forest floor, lying low as usual. Just once I'd like to see him _do_ something. "We aren't playing hide and seek, Merlin!" I yelled and walked away.

The battle seemed to be won. Then we heard a twig snap in the woods. I raised my sword again and walked slowly forward to investigate, cautioning the others to stay back. When I looked into the mist, I saw a figure stumbling towards us. A woman? She came closer and we saw her clearly. "Morgana," I said.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine then they flitted around to see all the others. When she tried to take another step, she wobbled. I ran over to catch her before she fell. "Arthur," she said, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Sir Leon ran over to assist me while Merlin merely stared with the oddest look on his face. Relief and _guilt_? Whatever was _that_ for?

I shook off all other thoughts besides getting Morgana home. "Get ready to return to Camelot," I yelled to the group at large and everyone hustled to comply. Merlin blinked like he'd just woken up and ran to hold my horse so we could get Morgana on it. I swung carefully up behind her as soon as the others were ready and we started on the two-day journey back to Camelot.

xxxXxxx

The morning after we arrived back, I received notice that Morgana was awake. Merlin hadn't shown up yet, but I was willing to be a little lenient due to the stress we'd been under. I sent the servant who'd woken me down to Gaius's chambers with a request that Merlin meet me in Morgana's chambers. I managed to dress myself- take _that_, _Mer_lin –and hurried off to see her.

I knocked and entered her chambers. To my relief, she was sitting up in bed. When she saw me, she reached out her hands, asking for a hug. I moved forward to embrace her, then sat back a bit so we could talk. She hadn't said much of anything on the way home; she mostly slept. I couldn't imagine what she'd endured. "Are you—are you okay to talk about what happened to you?"

She gave me a glare. "Arthur, I'm exhausted, not wounded nigh unto death."

I held up my hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay okay. So what happened?"

She took a deep breath, then spoke in a shaky voice. She may not have been tortured, but it seemed it was still painful to talk about. "I was held in a cell for about a year. I felt like I'd go mad."

"How'd you get away?"

"They relocated me nearly a week ago. I don't understand why. It could have been the patrol from Camelot."

"The patrol discovered you?"

"I thought I would be freed." She paused for a moment. "But then I watched them die. All of them killed. But that evening, the bandits were diverted by their loot. I took a risk. I couldn't believe it when I spotted you." She reached over for another hug and I held her there, consolingly.

After a few moments, she pulled back and turned her head as if she'd seen something behind us. I followed her gaze and noticed Merlin standing there deferentially, but looking a little nervous?

I looked back at Morgana as she said, "I'm getting tired."

I held her arm and looked directly into her eyes so she'd have no doubts. "Everything will be all right. We'll keep you safe." I got up to leave, though she tried to hold onto me. I looked at Merlin when I passed him; he knew to follow me. Then I heard Morgana speak again.

"Merlin." Why would she want to talk to him? I didn't wait for him, but walked back to my chambers to await breakfast. After that I'd give him a nice long list of chores and see to some business left unattended in my absence.

xxxXxxx

It had gotten overly warm over the course of the morning, so I dropped by my chambers to leave my jacket and change my shirt. And to check on how the world's laziest servant was doing. I found him scrubbing the floor, but when he noticed me, he grinned like an idiot. Great.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted the answer.

"The sun is out, we found Morgana, and I just completed all my chores" he replied.

"Hmm," I offered, and made to go around him.

He stood and held me back. _Huh?_ "Er, do you need to go in there right this minute?"

"Why?" I asked, skeptical of his motives.

"Er, I just cleaned the floor," he replied, surveying his work. _Oh, I see_.

I clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, I won't fall down." I walked past him, whipping off my shirt in the process.

"You truly haven't a clue, do you?"

"All you need to do is rub it."

"How could you know?"

"Excuse me, Merlin?"

"It's only; you haven't ever had to do it."

"Oh, I know how to handle a bucket and cloth." I tossed my shirt behind the screen.

"Oh, yeah." He bent down to pick up the cloth.

"It's simple. Here, allow me prove it." I took the cloth from him and bent down to pick up the bucket. "Hmm? Hmm." I dipped the cloth in the bucket, put it down and wiped his face with it. "Would you like me to demonstrate how to use the bucket?"

"No." Too late. I dumped the bucket of dirty water over his head then hit it before I walked away. Never let it be said that I don't know how to use cleaning supplies.

xxxXxxx

The next day I was able to go to training. It felt good to exercise physically and mentally. I'd decided to fight blindfolded for a bit, with different numbers of opponents and weapons. I worked up to two opponents with swords. After defeating them, I took a short break. "Let's switch weapons," I said to the guys, then walked over to where Merlin was working. "What'd you think?"

He handed me some water and said, "I've seen better." _Psh, what?_

"'Course. Well, you are the most skilled at fighting with your eyes shut."

"But you didn't notice what I pulled off when we saved Morgana." _Yeahhhh_.

"Because you disappeared behind a tree." _As usual_.

"No. I did not." _Right_. I turned to walk back into the field.

"I'm not wearing the blindfold; I'll simply fight like Merlin does." I affected a whimpering voice and cringing, said, '"I'm Merlin, don't hit me."' I turned around to throw him a cheesy grin. He didn't look happy, but what did he expect with an opening like that? "Ready?" I directed at the two men with maces. They came at me and I defended with my sword . . . until it somehow slipped out of my hand. I took a mace to the stomach, doubled over and fell face first into a patch of mud. Right before the feast; just great.

xxxXxxx

The feast was incredibly enjoyable. Morgana more than deserved it after all she'd been through. Finally Father stood up to say his piece. "As I stand here and see all these happy faces, it seems nearly like a dream. I can tell you this— I haven't felt this in quite a while."

I couldn't resist this opening. "What, drunk?"

He whacked my arm. "Drunk with happiness. I would have torn apart the whole world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile. To have it taken away was like a knife to my heart. Morgana, I have no words. You mean more to me than you will ever understand. To Lady Morgana."

While the guests repeated, "To Lady Morgana," Father reached over to embrace Morgana when she stood. When they broke apart, he swayed a bit. Maybe he really _was_ a little too drunk.

"I need a little air," he said and walked out of the room, presumably outside.

The next thing I knew, a guard rushed toward me. He bent down to whisper, "Sire, we found the king fallen on the floor outside; he's asking for you."

I got up to excuse myself; Morgana asked, "What's wrong?

"Father's outside. He may be hurt," I replied, then excused myself to the guests. Morgana followed me, as did Merlin. He helped me lift and carry Father to his chambers. Morgana ran ahead of us and pulled down the covers on the bed so we could lay him down. Gaius met us there.

"Gently," Morgana said. Turning to Gaius, she asked, "Will he be all right?"

"He should rest until morning," he replied. He and Merlin walked out into the corridor. I watched Morgana pull the covers over Father, pick up his hand and kiss it. Satisfied he was in good hands, I went out into the corridor to confer with Gaius.

"What could've done this to him?" I asked Gaius. Merlin looked back, but they didn't stop walking.

"I haven't any idea," he replied.

"Gaius." He finally stopped. "He was slouched on the floor, sobbing."

"Fatigue."

"Gaius." I walked over to him. I don't like using my command voice on him. "What are you keeping from me? What's the matter with him?" I stopped right in front of him. "Tell me."

"When I got to him, he was muttering. Much of it was jumbled, but . . ."

"What?"

"He kept bringing up your mother's name."

Puzzling. "He doesn't ever talk about her."

"He said that he saw her. In the well."

I leaned closer and dropped my voice. This is serious. "Did the guards witness him acting like this?"

He whispered back, "I think you're too worried,."

"If our people find out about this . . !" It would be disastrous, because they would talk. And that talk would spread to other kingdoms, friendly _and_ hostile.

"We tell them he was unwell, but he's now improved."

I let him and Merlin leave. I really hoped his idea would work; I had no wish to fight a war.

xxxXxxx

Throughout the next day, patrols reported back from our border with Cenred's kingdom. They'd seen groups of armed men riding into his capitol. It looked as if Cenred may be planning to attack someone or something, like a potentially vulnerable kingdom. _Like ours_. Once I'd heard enough, I went to the council chamber to report to Father. Despite advice to the contrary, he wanted to hold court as if nothing was wrong.

"We've heard accounts of mercenaries flooding into Cenred's kingdom," I told him.

"Have we identified why?" He replied, but he seemed distant, like his mind was elsewhere.

"There's talk that Cenred is assembling an army. I feel we should dispatch a patrol to evaluate the situation." When I looked up, I noticed he was definitely looking past me—and he didn't reply. "Father?" I turned around to see what he was staring at; there was nothing there. The rest of the court followed my gaze, then looked back at Father, who still said nothing. Finally he took a couple of deep breaths and stood.

"Let me alone." I stared at him in shock. Who was he talking to? Me? Then he raised his arm to point at something beyond me, and ordered, "Leave this place."

Everyone looked at where he was pointing again and back at him. I walked up to him, holding out a hand. "Father, will you . . ." But he pushed past me.

He started yelling at whatever he was seeing, "I said go away! Leave! I'll have you executed!" I turned to restrain him; Leon jumped to his other side, and we dragged him out of the room. He was _still_ yelling. "You executed! You . . ! You . . !" I sure hope Gaius followed us out, because we needed Father quiet, and fast, even though damage had already been done.

If that wasn't bad enough, soon after we'd gotten Father to his chambers, the alarm bells started ringing. _What now?!_ At least Father was asleep in locked and guarded chambers. I went back down to the council chambers—whoever was going to report to me would do it there.

Gaius was there. A pair of guards patrolling the outer wall came across a man- a sentry. It looked like he'd fallen over the parapets to the ground. "The sentry must've been assaulted sometime in the night," he told me.

"Who could've carried this out?" I asked. In reply he handed me a rather ornate dagger.

"That is a sigil of the Bloodguard."_ Who?_

"The Bloodguard?"

"Warrior priests avowed to guard the high priestesses of the Old Religion."

"Weren't they destroyed in the Great Purge?" If some still exist, does that mean there's still a high priestess?

"Not all of them." Bad news.

"Do you think there's a traitor in Camelot?"

"It is likely, Sire. The sentry should be able to inform us shortly." I looked at him in shock. To survive such a wound and a fall . . .

"He's still alive?"

"Indeed."

And just like that, things were looking up again. I felt that way right up until the time Gaius returned unexpectedly. The sentry had died mysteriously.

xxxXxxx

Later that night, Gaius found me again in my chambers. All of Father's routine work had been dumped on my desk or into my lap. Saying I felt pressured was underestimating how I really felt.

"How are you, Sire?" He asked.

I couldn't spare him a glance. I knew multitasking didn't really work. "I'm not the ill one."

"It must be hard to see your father like this." He wasn't going to give up, so I stopped.

"No." I might as well get it out; he's known me all my life and won't let me hide. "He's always been so stalwart. He raised this kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now . . ."

"I'm certain that, over time, he will recuperate. But until then, we must make arrangements, Arthur." He paused here; clearly he didn't want to say what he was going to say next. "We need you to take charge."

Yep, it was bad. "That's absurd." I looked away; I wasn't ready for this.

He persisted. "Camelot needs a leader. It's down to you. You must perform your role as regent. I'm not the only one talking. Others of the court have spoken."

I did _not_ like where this was going and began to get angry. "So now you've started murmuring behind my back. What sort of treason is this?"

"Consider the welfare of the kingdom." There was already a king; he was just ill! _And I'm not ready._

I walked away before I hit something. "I won't usurp my father."

"The castle is full of gossip. The people are agitated." He followed me, so I turned to face him again.

"I pledged allegiance to my King, and as long as he draws breath, it is my duty to maintain that." I stopped at the window; I needed time to think.

"Arthur, please."

"You are giving up on my father. I will never do that." He has to get better; I couldn't admit to Gaius the real reason for my strong words, though I suspect he could guess. It went beyond not feeling ready for the throne—it was what had to happen for me to get there. Father's death. I couldn't face it—surely he'd have many good years left after he recovered. Despite how much we appeared to not get along, we were still just father and son, and I didn't want him to leave me.

xxxXxxx

In the morning I was woken by my door opening and closing. I looked to the window and found it still obscured by its drapes. Breakfast sat on the table, but there was no cheerfully annoying servant accompanying it. Merlin's late _again_. Or maybe I should say, _as usual_. I didn't matter anyway; I couldn't eat much, so I dressed myself and went to Father's chambers.

Someone had set a chair at his bedside, so I sat in it and just looked at him. I wanted to hold his hand, but that seemed too girly. I settled for leaning my elbows on the bed and resting my head on my hands. After a while, Morgana came in and walked over to me. She put one arm around me and the other on my shoulder; I forgot that this affected her too. The guilt and grief made my eyes water.

"I need him to recover," I told her, though it was pretty obvious.

"I know," she replied softly.

I sniffed- how embarrassing –and turned to put my arm around her. "I'm grateful you're here."

"I'll make certain he's taken care of, don't worry." It was so good to have her back. She has just reminded me that I'm not alone in this, and even if I do have to run the kingdom, she'll be here to help. She'll look after Father; that alone will bring me great comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to split the story in two for a couple reasons- combined they would've been over 7,100 words. Yikes! And to make you wait, mwah hahaha! Just kidding. It was best to keep the original split. *sigh* Without further ado, here's how Arty sees ****_T_**_**he Tears of Uther Pendragon, pt. 2**_**. :)**

* * *

The next morning started exactly the same as the previous, only my chambers were less clean and I was grumpier. _No Merlin again!_ Where was that lazy, insolent, good-for-nothing excuse of a servant? I threw on what clothes I could find- _no socks_ –and went to Gaius's chambers to find him. One day off was too many already.

I had worked up a full head of steam by the time I got there, walking in without knocking or stopping. "Where is that idiot?" I snapped. _Ouch_. I didn't like being mean to Gaius. This wasn't his fault.

"Merlin?" He seemed confused.

"I've got no socks, no breeches, and archery training to attend. Merlin!" I yelled his name at his room.

"I assumed he was with you, Sire." He really believed that? Or was it a front?

I turned to face him. "Don't try to protect him," I warned, only halfway joking.

"He didn't return home last night, and I haven't found him." Was he serious? Ugh.

I'd had enough. "When you do, please tell him that he's our target." I strode out and closed the door behind me. I had better things to do than waste time looking for him.

But no matter how much I wanted to banish him from my mind, I couldn't. And by the end of the day, there was still no Merlin.

xxxXxxx

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining abruptly in my face, ugh. That could only mean . . .

"What happened?!" Merlin was back, and very surprised. Or was it disgusted? Whichever it was, he really shouldn't be.

"'What happened?' I've had to manage with no servant, that's what happened."

He walked around to the foot of my bed, like he was deciding where to start first. "I wasn't absent for that long."

"Without my consent," I yelled.

"What if I'd been dying?" Yeah, right. That had to be the worst excuse _ever_!

"I wouldn't be protesting! But you're alive. So where've you been?" He looked indignant. Really, I'm just relieved. But I'm never going to tell _him_ that.

"I _was_ dying." He _had_ to be kidding.

"There's no time for this." I started to get out of bed. "The future of this kingdom sits upon my shoulders. Do you know what that feels like?"

"Well . . ." Oh no he _doesn't_.

"Merlin. I should chuck you in the dungeon. So, what do you have to say for yourself?" The truth would be _very_ nice.

"You haven't had your breakfast this morning, have you?" _That is IT!_

"I'll have _you_ for breakfast!" I yelled, and picked up _something_ to throw at him and let it fly.

"I'm not surprised this place is such a mess!" He yelled back; I threw something else. He didn't stop there. "Oh, yes, I can tell you'll be a wonderful king." _Sarcasm?_ I threw a boot at him while he ducked out of the room.

I have to admit that I did feel better after I ate breakfast. I no longer felt like killing Merlin, at any rate. I hauled him out of the castle with me—he was not getting away with skiving off for two days without a lot of work. The day was looking up; he'd told me how Father had been enchanted and was now recovering quickly. Of course that's when Leon and his patrol returned from the border of Cenred's kingdom – with news of an army heading towards us. I summoned the council and we met in their chambers. Leon spoke first.

"I figure they'll arrive at the city inside of two days." _Great_. I turned to walk.

"And whose banner do they travel under?" I asked.

"Cenred's, Sire. We knew he was gathering troops . . ."

"How many men?" I stopped; this just kept getting better . . .

"Twenty thousand; perhaps more."

Gaius spoke up, "I'm afraid that news of the king's ailment has extended past our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity." Just like we feared.

"Then we have to figure out a way to placate him," Leon replied.

I cut him off. "That isn't what my father would do; he wouldn't kneel to our foes."

Gaius tried to reason with me, "But Sire, we are outnumbered two to one." I turned around—was that all he was going to do? State the obvious?

"What payment will Cenred demand? What lands will he claim?"

"We don't have to offer him a thing, but it might give us precious time," Gaius replied.

I cut _him_ off, "It reveals our vulnerability, Gaius. There's just one course of action available to us." As much as I didn't want to do this, I knew I had to. It was expected; I sat on the throne at the head of the table. Father's chair. "We need to ready the city for siege," I said decisively.

"Are you certain that's prudent?" Leon challenged—that _was_ his job.

"The citadel is our most formidable weapon. Camelot has never been taken."

"But what about those in distant villages?" Leon didn't relent.

"Grant them sanctuary within the city walls."

"And what of their homes, their living? Cenred will demolish all in his path."

"They will retain their lives." I finally looked at him again. "Go. Prepare the army." I didn't like the fact that Cenred would destroy what my people have worked so hard for, but those were _things_. They could be replaced. _Lives_ could _not_ be replaced.

I got up to go oversee something, anything, as long as it wasn't here. I was relieved that was over. Being in charge is what I was born to do, but I didn't have to like making hard decisions. Merlin followed me out into the corridor and walked with me.

"You performed well in there. I mean it. I was amazed. We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a hard choice whe . . . you're endangering hundreds of . . ."

_Ahhh!_ I stopped walking; I had to cut him off before he really got going. "Do you know what?"

"What?"

"I'd really rather you just stayed silent in these situations."

"I'm only trying to help." And how does agitating me help?

"Well, you aren't." Maybe he'd grasp the obvious _for once_.

"I'm sure you don't mean that; you're just concerned. But you don't have to be. Look at what we have."

Or not. "What?

"You and . . . me." I waited impatiently for the rest.

"Merlin, just what are you going to do?"Again I waited for his great revelation.

"I'll be by your side, like I always am, protecting you." _Oh joy_. And he was serious.

"God help me." That was all I could think to say. I started walking again and he trailed behind. Well, at least one person was unequivocally on my side.

xxxXxxx

Much later in the day, I stood in my chambers, alone. I leaned against my desk and stared out the window. It's the first time all day I've had a moment to think. Then a knock sounded at my open door. Mental note—close and lock the door next time I want to think. I turned to tell off whoever had interrupted me and found Guinevere. Oh. The reprimand died on my lips.

"I apologize, I didn't intend to . . ."

"No. Enter, please." What a relief—I didn't have to put on a mask for _her_.

She came further into the room and stopped an arm's length from me. "How is your father?"

"I could use his help."

"You should believe in yourself more."

"What do the people say?"

"They are pleased that you've taken control."

I finally looked up at her. "I've consigned them to a siege. There will be casualties, Gwen."

She stepped closer and laid a hand on my arm. _That's incredibly distracting_. "I have faith in you, Arthur. More than Uther. More than any man. Worry isn't wise advice. Put everything else aside. You have to do what you believe is right." _What I believe is right?_ With her this close to me, gazing at me with those beautiful eyes . . . it seemed right to place my hand over hers. She looked up at me, but just as I was going to lean closer, she slowly pulled her hand away and stepped back. "I should leave, Sire." She turned and started to walk away.

"There's no need to use my title," I said. She stopped and turned around.

"There is every need, Sire." She smiled, but had made her point. She left. _I wish_ . . .

xxxXxxx

Preparations for the siege carried on for most of the night and into the next day. Merlin had thankfully come in the morning, but I quickly lost track of him as the day progressed. There were _way_ too many things to oversee and people to talk to. I finally ran into him on one of the staircases. "Merlin, where have you been? I've been looking for you . . ." He was dragging large bags of _stuff_ up the steps.

"Collecting supplies. Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capons and one smoked boar."

"What on earth for?"

"We're getting ready for a siege." He said that like his reasoning should be obvious to everyone. _Uh-huh._ It wasn't.

"Yes, not a feast."

"You know how you are without food. We could be stuck in here for weeks, months, even. See what I've got for your breakfast. Your favorite." I threw him a dubious look. Whatever was in that jar did _not_ look like my favorite _anything_. "Pickled eggs," he said, again like it should be obvious.

I shrugged and reluctantly helped him haul everything to my chambers. After that, he stuck to me like my shadow, following me everywhere. We ran into Leon in the infirmary. I gave him the direction he needed and sent Merlin with him. When I stopped for a moment to breathe, I caught Guinevere's eye. She smiled her beautiful smile and I nodded. It was all we could afford each other right now.

Later on, Leon and Merlin returned. He'd been overseeing housing for the refugees that had been streaming into the safety of the citadel for the last two days. "Has everyone from the distant villages been given lodging?" I asked.

"As much as possible, Sire. There are almost nine thousand so far, but many are still on their way," was his reply.

"How long will our supplies keep up?"

"Depends, Sire, on what casualties we suffer."

Then I asked the question I didn't really want the answer to, "Cenred?"

"Our scouts inform me he'll be here in mere hours." _Nothing but bad news_.

After I'd seen to most everything, Leon suggested I take a break to visit Father. Merlin backed him up, and offered to warn me when the opposing army arrived. I don't know how long I'd been sitting at his bedside when Merlin finally arrived. Father had hardly stirred all day; that had me even more anxious.

"Sire," he whispered. I looked up, a bit startled. "It's time."

I stood up and thought of something. I placed my hand on Father's, to make a vow. "I swear I will not disappoint you." I turned and left the room without looking back. I had to put him to the back of my mind if I wanted to win this battle. And I wanted to _win this battle_!

I first went to the battlements to survey the enemy army in its entirety. It was not a pretty scene. Next I went down to the square and led my knights past the army, to review its readiness. In a lower chamber, I watched briefly as the knights readied their weapons. Now it was time to get my armor on, so I slowly made my way back to my chambers where Merlin was waiting.

It was a bit unnerving to be in my chambers— we could clearly hear the enemy outside yelling and taunting. Their drums beat out a rhythm that promised death. So it was no wonder that Merlin pulled a little too tightly on one of the vambrace straps.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I held still so he could fix it easier. "It's unlike you to get anxious, is it, Merlin?"

He finished, then stopped and said, "I'm not anxious."

"No?"

"Because I believe in your destiny." He turned to pick up my sword. _Destiny?_ That's a heavy word.

I was puzzled. "Have you been drinking?" That's the only conclusion I could come to.

He picked up my sword and held it in both hands. "It is your destiny to be the greatest king Camelot has ever seen. Your triumph today will be remembered . . . by every era . . . until the world ends." He was serious. He paused to hand me the sword. "Just believe in yourself." He nodded and moved over to begin putting things away. I watched him, wondering what in the world had prompted this seriousness. Because he really _didn't_ look fazed by the huge army waiting outside.

"Sometimes, Merlin, when you show a kind of . . . I can't think what it is. I don't mean to say . . . it isn't wisdom." He smiled enigmatically while I pondered what else it could be, but came up empty. "But, yes. That's what it is." His smile just grew. Oh great, now he's going to get a big head. "Don't look so happy. The rest of the time you're a total idiot." I turned and walked to the door, sheathing my sword on the way out.

I walked down to the chamber where most of the knights were still readying themselves. I greeted a few with jabs to the chest, then went to the front of the room. Raising my sword, I yelled, "For the love of Camelot!

Those assembled raised their arms and repeated, "For the love of Camelot!" Then I led them out to face what fate had in store for us.

Trebuchets rained fire upon men and fortifications alike. Cenred's troops advanced on the lower town and soon everyone was engaged in their own fight. The enemy army soon broke through the gate and streamed toward the barricade. I stood on the barricade and began to defend it. After a while, I heard a ferocious yell not too far away from me. It sounded like . . . but it couldn't be! When I turned to look, I saw . . . "Father!" I pushed and shoved my way him, and dragged him away from the front line.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled, furious.

"You're not recovered," I tried to explain.

"This is my kingdom!" He yelled, then was hit in the shin by a stray arrow. He collapsed into my arms and I looked back at the overwhelmed barricade. I didn't want to think "what else could go wrong?" and doom us all.

So I yelled, "Fall back! Retreat!" The knights retreated as Cenred's men launched themselves over the barricade in full force. Fortunately a wall of fire erupted between us and the enemy, which allowed us more time to retreat. I saw Merlin ahead, and he followed us until I could hold Father no more. Seeing the well, I propped him up against it so I could attempt to remove the arrow from his leg.

"You have to go back to the fight, we're losing the lower town," he ordered me.

"It's already lost, Father," I replied.

"And the castle?"

"Secure for now."

"We have to keep it that way."

"You must trust me, Father. I know what I'm doing." Just then I managed to pull the arrow out of his leg. "You have to rest. When you recover, you will yet have a kingdom, I assure you." I pulled his arm around Merlin's shoulder so he could haul Father to the infirmary. Seeing them off, I ran back to the battle.

The battle happened to be at the battlements. Enemy soldiers had leaned tall ladders against the citadel's walls and were attempting to climb inside that way. I killed a few off before a knight next to me was stabbed. I defeated his opponent then helped him down from the battlements. We made it to the square and I saw a couple of free men. "Get him to the infirmary," I ordered, and handed the wounded man off to them. I looked around and saw Merlin come down the steps. "Merlin! Where the hell have you been?" I yelled, and ran toward him.

He ran toward me and yelled back, "Nowhere!" Well _that_ wasn't helpful.

"You're beginning to make a habit of this. What's your reason this time?" He stopped to gape at something. _So much for that wisdom_. "Really, Merlin? You've done better than that." He just stood there, catching his breath, until he pointed at something behind me. I turned and saw a row of skeletons advancing toward us. I immediately forgot about conversation and turned to confront them.

I approached a skeleton cautiously. With a growl it rushed at me and we traded a few blows. I finally got it in a position to stab it; it merely shrugged and kept fighting. It nearly knocked me over with its next blow. When I'd subdued it I looked around and saw Merlin fighting one. He lopped its arm off; in his surprise, it knocked him down. Luckily for him a knight ran up just then to take on the skeleton while Merlin slashed at the arm on the ground.

After I got him away from that, we rushed inside and up the steps. I thought of something and stopped us half way. "You have to alert Gaius. Tell him to close off the infirmary." We heard some odd footsteps, and I turned to face the skeleton entering the castle. The idiot behind me didn't move, so I turned back to him and yelled, "Merlin! Go, do it!" He ran off that time.

I ran to engage the skeleton. During that short fight, the thing slashed at my hand, cutting it deeply. That forced me to drop my sword, so I ran toward the infirmary, hoping they hadn't closed it off yet. Once there, Guinevere sat me down and rushed off to find the means to treat my hand. That attracted Gaius's attention and he hurried over to me. Merlin had told him about the skeletons then rushed off somewhere. "We can't wage war on two fronts," I told him.

Guinevere had returned. She was attempting to clean and bandage my hand. I wasn't cooperating very well, so she ordered me to "Stay still." It hurt and I couldn't help wincing.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can retain the castle. We have to get the King to safety," I said to Gaius.

"How? We don't control the lower town anymore. You can't get away, Arthur." I looked around desperately. I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. The only choice we had was to fight our way out. So when Guinevere was done, I jumped up, unbarred the door and ran into the corridor to do just that. But after just a couple minutes, the skeleton I was fighting crumbled. I looked at it in shock, then shrugged and ran back to the front lines to fight some living opponents.

Not long after that, the tide of the battle turned. The fact that all the skeletons collapsed probably helped. Camelot's men redoubled their efforts and soon we noticed that Cenred had likely called the retreat—his men slowly, and not so slowly, slunk away.

xxxXxxx

There was enough time left in the night that most of us could clean up and fall into bed for a couple hours. In the morning, I awoke to the notification that Father had called the court to gather in the throne room. Merlin approached me in a rush, like he had something urgent to say. I kept walking toward Father up on the dais.

"Sire," he said. _Huh_. He only used my title when he wanted to be serious.

"What is it, Merlin?" There wasn't really time for this, but this was _serious Merlin_.

"I have to tell you a bit about Morgana."

I put a hand on his shoulder. I could guess what he wanted to say. "It's okay. We're aware of what occurred." He stopped at that. I didn't.

"You are?" He seemed surprised, but I kept walking. When I reached the dais, I stopped and stood off to Father's right while he stepped forward to talk.

"During my rule, we've won several battles, but none as critical as this. Every man, woman and child has done their very best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Prior to the battle, we knew there was a traitor among us, one who was nearly our downfall. But now, we have to thank the one person who outsmarted them, and who- almost without help -turned the battle. The Lady Morgana." Morgana walked forward and Father took her hand to present her to the court, who applauded her. "For it was she who daringly ran into the vault, discovered the magical artifact, and obliterated it. We need to be watchful! We need to stay strong against the evil forces of magic, and make sure that they never invade our walls again."

Merlin had disappeared after the proceedings ended. Where could he have gone off to? Suddenly it hit me— he probably hadn't eaten breakfast, as usual, and went back to Gaius's to do so. I stomped all the way over there, building to a decent level of irritation on the way. While still several feet away, I yelled: "Merlin!" and burst into the room. I looked straight at him and said, "Get your lazy backside out here." Satisfied he'd gotten the message, I turned and started walking out.

I heard him whisper something to Gaius, but I paid it no mind. There was plenty of cleanup to do, and he would have a major part in it. That ought to teach him not to run off before the battle's over.

* * *

**The next chapter will be from one of my most favorite episodes- ****_Gwaine_****. Because who doesn't love Gwaine? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's everyone's favorite rogue, _Gwaine_! I think he was introduced primarily to knock Prince Charming down a peg or two. It certainly worked by the end of the episode! :)**

* * *

I'd woken up to a glorious morning—sunny, not too hot, not too cold. A perfect day for hunting. All the big game was out of season, so it would probably be birds today. Even that would make Merlin the Wet Blanket cranky, but since when did I care what he thought?

Many hours later, we turned to head back to Camelot. We crested a hill and spotted a small village and stopped to survey it. Apparently its most prominent feature was a tavern. _Perfect_.

"Do you know what one needs after a long day of hunting?"

"Sleep," he replied. _Wet blanket_.

"A nice cool mug of mead." Merlin looked unimpressed. Naturally.

"Mead." Oh, I forgot he doesn't like to drink. Too bad for him he's not in charge.

We rode down the hill and tied our horses to the post in front of the tavern. Merlin still didn't look thrilled, and it looked like he was about to elaborate on that. Got to head that off.

"There's no more fitting place to test the mood of your citizens than the local tavern," I stated.

"This is one of those times where I tell you this is a bad idea and you overrule me, isn't it?" he replied. _Pshh_.

"You're getting it, Merlin. Slowly, but you're getting it. Now, keep in mind, in here you're not my lackey, I'm merely a simple peasant like everybody else." Not that I didn't enjoy people fawning all over me, but I wanted to relax.

Merlin muttered something behind me that I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked, so he could clarify.

"I said, the sun is very bright," he said. He looked up and held up a hand to shade his eyes.

I glanced up. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

We walked into the tavern and surveyed the scene. It was small, but fairly clean. I spotted an unoccupied table and we walked over to claim it. Within a few seconds, a waitress came over and cleared off the table.

"Afternoon. What'll it be?" she asked.

"Er . . ." I looked around to see what everyone was drinking.

"Mmm . . . You're an handsome guy." I assumed she was talking to me, so I smiled and answered.

"You wouldn't be the only one to suggest it."

"Oh, no, sorry," she leaned over to make eyes at . . . _Merlin_? "I meant your friend here."

I was totally stunned. "Him?" I asked incredulously. Just to make sure. She smiled.

Merlin looked surprised, but pleased. "Thank you," he said, grinning like an idiot, of course.

"Two mugs of mead, please!" I stated, not looking at her.

Smiling, Merlin looked back at her as she left us. "I was mistaken; stopping here was a fantastic idea."

Just then the door banged open loudly and a big, rough-looking man entered. The whole tavern went quiet. They obviously knew who he was, and by the looks of it, he wasn't a nice guy. He walked in and passed a waitress holding a few dishes; he knocked them out of her hands.

He walked slowly towards the waitress that served us and addressed her. "Afternoon, Mary. Business seems decent."

"We've had worse days," she replied, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

He walked toward her menacingly. "I assume you won't deny my cut, then." Mary threw some coins on the table between them. He glanced down to count them, but looked dissatisfied. "Where's the rest?" he asked.

"That's all of it," she replied. That was obviously not good enough for The Bad Guy. He grabbed the front of Mary's shirt and put a small dagger near her chest.

"I won't ask again!" he yelled in her face. That was enough for me to act. I stood and started walking toward them.

"Get your hands off her," I said. He turned and made to attack me. I dodged him and threw him into a shelf.

He stood slowly and turned to face me. "I'll make you regret that."

On the other side of the tavern, I heard a familiar chuckle. "Go ahead and try it," Merlin interjected. _Yeah_. _Thanks for that, you idiot_! The Bad Guy whistled and a large group of tough-looking men entered the tavern. Merlin jumped up and backed away from the new crowd of bad guys. _Perfect_.

"You just had to open that big mouth, didn't you?" I said through my teeth.

A new guy stood up and said, "You two've gotten yourselves in a bit of a jam, haven't you?"

"You should leave while you still can." I told him. He didn't need to be punished for my- I mean -_Mer_lin's mistake.

"Perhaps you're right," he said, and took a swig from his drink. He handed the drink to The Bad Guy and punched him in the face. Suddenly everyone was involved in the brawl _Merlin_ started.

"Arthur!" I hear Merlin yell, but since I'd just been punched in the stomach (by The Bad Guy) and thrown down onto a table, I couldn't respond.

I watched him fight his own battle then saw someone aim a chair in his direction. "Merlin! Behind you!" I yelled. Thankfully he ducked, and the chair sailed into the wall and splintered.

I mostly lost track of him after that, because The Bad Guy wouldn't let go of me. I did see that Merlin had gone behind the bar. Then he was talking to the guy who'd thrown the first punch. And then First Punch hit someone over the head with a jug.

Most everyone had been knocked out or had stopped fighting by now, but The Bad Guy was still determined to flatten me. He shoved me to the floor and pulled out a small knife. First Punch was behind me and saw this; he lunged at The Bad Guy and knocked him to the floor. Unfortunately he'd also taken the knife in his thigh. He tried to get up, but fell over and knocked himself out on a bench. Merlin and I ran over to examine him.

"How's he doing?" I asked Merlin.

Merlin bandaged First Punch's leg. "Awful. He's bleeding a lot."

I looked at him in dismay. "We've got to get him to Camelot then." I looked at a couple of the men still hanging around "Would you help us carry him outside?"

A few more men dragged The Bad Guy outside too. They told me his name was Dagr, and he'd been scaring everyone here for a share of their business or he'd break them. _Scumbag_. They decided to put him in the stocks for a while, and started throwing rotten food at him.

Meanwhile, the pair who'd helped us with First Punch (_Gwaine_, Merlin told me) had slung him over _my_ horse. That was okay, really, because he had literally stepped in and saved my life. Merlin and I untied our horses and mounted them. I raised my voice to address the crowd.

"If this guy bothers you again, send word to Camelot. Soldiers will come inside a day."

"How can you guarantee that?" Mary, the tavern owner, asked, confused.

"Because I'm Prince Arthur, the King's son," I replied, and we started riding away.

"Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur in my tavern?" I heard Mary exclaim. Then she yelled, "Come on!" and they resumed pelting Dagr with rotten food.

We rode the remainder of the way to Camelot, finally arriving shortly after night fell. Merlin and I carefully carried Gwaine to Gaius's chambers. Gaius had been warned of our coming, and had the door open. He debated for a moment about where we should put Gwaine, then Merlin volunteered his bed. Gaius hurried to open that door for us and we laid him down as gently as possible.

Gaius unwound the bandage from Gwaine's thigh. He grimaced and gave the wound a look. "Merlin, bring me a little fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread," he said.

"And honey?" Gaius looked at Merlin in surprise.

"You're learning." _Honey?_ I looked at Gaius for an explanation. "Helps combat the infection."

I asked my next question, "Will he be okay?"

"If he's resilient." Gaius looked up at me.

"He's definitely that. This guy saved my life, Gaius. He should be given anything he might need." I turned and left the room. I needed to get out of his way and report to Father.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, Merlin appeared as usual. I had breakfast and got dressed while he began tidying things up. I'd planned for training to be extra hard today, so I began stretching. Suddenly I remembered our guest.

"How's Gwaine?" I asked him.

"Improving," he replied, and looked out the window. "Who's that?" he asked. I went to the window and saw a knight riding into the square.

"Ahh, Sir Darien. He came for the melee."

He started walking away. "Oh, yeah. The competition where the knights ride around whacking each other with dull weapons for no real reason." From the tone of his voice, I could tell he'd rolled his eyes somewhere in there.

"There's a bit more to it than that." I turned from the window and walked toward him.

"Really? I've only ever seen men having the seven bells knocked out of them so that the final man standing can be named the victor." Clearly he thought it was stupid, as he does most knightly pursuits.

"The melee is the supreme trial of toughness and bravery," I stated, though I knew that wouldn't change his mind.

"Are you certain we're discussing the same thing?" Getting close to questioning _my_ intelligence.

"Well, I can't imagine you'd appreciate it. You aren't a knight."

"Oh, well if it means I won't get knocked about the head, I'm happy for it." _Silly Merlin_.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't." I picked up a cup from the table next to me and threw it at the back of Merlin's head.

"Ow!" he complained.

I nodded my head towards the armor sitting on the table. "I want that bunch spotless by noon."

Merlin rubbed his neck. "Agh." You get what you deserve, idiot.

xxxXxxx

Later in the day, I had some business outside the castle. Merlin tailed me as we walked outside. Partway down the stairs, I noticed an old friend riding up.

"Sir Oswald!" We finished descending the stairs while he and another night next to him dismounted. "I didn't imagine you'd be daring enough to come." He walked over to me.

He reached his arm out to grasp mine; we also patted each others' backs. "And lose the opportunity to knock you on your backside?" he said.

"Ha-ha. You haven't done it before." He was good, but not _that_ good.

"That was then. This is now." I gave him a friendly punch and turned to the unfamiliar knight.

"Sir Ethan," he said. He also offered his arm to grasp.

"This is my servant, Merlin." I turned partway to introduce him. "He enjoys work so, whatever you need, simply let him know." I started back to re-enter the castle.

"Trust me, I will," I heard Oswald say.

xxxXxxx

By the time Merlin had reached my chambers with breakfast the next morning, I was awake, dressed and sitting at my desk. I'd just finished reading the most _fascinating_ message I'd seen in quite a while. It was really quite irritating.

"I know I'm late. Sorry," he said. He didn't pick up on my mood.

"You're fine." So far I'd kept my voice neutral

"Great." He put down the tray and walked away to make the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not ill, wobbly, or ready to start singing?"

He looked at me like I was delusional. "No, why?"

I slammed my hand down and picked up my "interesting message"—the tavern bill. "Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider . . ." I read.

"Let me clarify," he said sheepishly, and stopped making the bed and to come back to stand in front of me.

"Four dozen pickled eggs," I finished.

"It was Gwaine. He visited the tavern and, uh . . . he couldn't pay the tab." _Ah_.

I stopped controlling my irritation. "So you told them I would."

"Mm. You see, if I hadn't, that inn keeper . . . he, he would've had us hanged." _Really_.

"I don't see the drawback."

"You told us he should have anything he might need." He turned to walk away, probably hoping I was done.

_Not a chance_. "Four dozen pickled eggs?!" I exclaimed. He turned back around.

"I'm sorry . . . I'll pay for it."

"Of course you will." I said, sitting up and tossing the paper at him. It didn't reach him, but I didn't particularly care. I took a few moments to think of a suitable "payment." Then it came to me—he and Gwaine would polish boots. For the entire army.

After they finished that, I went down to the training grounds with Merlin. All the usual knights were there, plus everyone who'd come for the melee. It looked like most everyone else was busy with something, so I began attacking a practice dummy. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"It seems like you could use some practice." I stopped and turned to find Sir Oswald behind me.

"Ah, do you think so?" I asked him. _We'll see_.

"I know so," he replied. I motioned at him to go ahead and try. He gestured at Merlin, who brought him a sword. Once Oswald was ready, I attacked.

After a few blows, I caught him on a downswing and paused to say, "You're sluggish. Not as agile as you were before."

"Agile enough to whack you," he replied

I caught him off guard and he stumbled past me. That's when I noticed something off. "Aren't you left-handed?" He had his sword in his right hand.

"Yes, I am, I . . ." I watched him switch the sword to his left hand, ". . . only meant to allow you a chance." He slashed at me a couple times before he paused again. "Let's make this more exciting? Fifty gold coins first good hit." I slashed back at him.

"Make it a hundred," I said. When he came back at me, I pinned his arm and tapped his armor with my sword. "Keep your money," I told him, and smacked his back before walking away.

xxxXxxx

I thought that fight would be the last time I saw Sir Oswald that day. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Sir Leon had caught Gwaine in Sir Oswald's chambers, holding a sword to his throat. Oswald had demanded an audience with the King, so Father was roused from his bed, and had me roused from mine. Nice of him to do that the night before the melee. _Really_ nice. I grumbled all the way to the council chambers.

Guards brought Gwaine in—he was struggling in his chains. No surprise there. He was followed by Gaius and Merlin. Gwaine had stayed with them through his recovery. The guards forced Gwaine to his knees.

"Sire, this man assaulted me, with a sword and attempted to murder me," Oswald stated.

Father addressed Gwaine, "Is this true?"

Gwaine didn't look up. "I interfered in to rescue Merlin." Merlin was involved in this? I should have guessed. He's a trouble magnet.

Oswald spoke again, "I sought to reason with him. He was like a madman. I'm certain Sir Ethan will confirm this." Gwaine glared at him.

"Certainly. I can verify his every word," Sir Ethan replied.

Gwaine abruptly stood. "He's a liar!"

Father stepped forward, pointing at Gwaine. He yelled in his anger. "I'll remove your tongue! You dare address a knight in that manner?!"

Gwaine remained upright and struggled harder. "Nobility is determined by what you do," he turned to face Father, "not by who birthed you." Father looked back at me, incredulous that a guest of _mine_ would act like this. "These two are anything but. They are egotistical brutes!"

I stepped in, "Gwaine."

Oswald cut me off. "Now you recognize, Sire, how he acts."

Father cut him off and spoke to Gwaine again. "I've learned enough. For a peasant to assault a nobleman is a breach of the Knight's Code."

Oswald wasn't finished yet. "I totally agree with you, Sire. He should be used as an example."

I couldn't believe he was sucking up to Father like this. It wasn't like him. "Sir Oswald, please."

"Nothing but his death will grant me recompense." _What?_ That _definitely_ isn't like him.

I had to try to reason with Father. "Father, I know how this seems, it's an upsetting situation." Father turned and walked back to me. "Sir Oswald is a close friend and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he might not be of nobility, but I assure you that he has a noble spirit."

"You can still say that when you see how he acts?" _Still angry_. I had to talk him down.

"Gwaine endangered his life to save mine. I implore you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a decent man. He's earned forgiveness." I could see him thinking this through; hopefully it was enough to save _Gwaine's_ life.

Father turned to face Gwaine and walked to his previous position. "You are banished from Camelot. If you ever come back, you will forfeit your life." He started walking away. Gwaine looked like he'd love to spit in Father's face. "You have until sunrise to depart," Father added.

Gwaine struggled while the guards freed him. Once released, Merlin came forward, clapped him on the back, and led him from the room. I wish Father hadn't banished him; some of what he said about nobles rang true. He'd just stepped in to help his friend, and he didn't even get to defend himself. But Father accepted Oswald's word without question. How was that fair?

xxxXxxx

Thankfully the melee didn't start until later in the day, so those of us who'd been awake late could lie in a bit. What a relief! Merlin was helping me prepare for the event when Father came into my chambers, surprising us both. He held a long wrapped package. We walked toward each other.

"Ah. I assume you're prepared for the contest?" he asked.

"Yes, Father," I replied automatically.

"I'm here to give you this." He unwrapped the package to reveal a very old and battered sword. "I won my first melee with this sword. The sides have been blunted, it's completely safe" He handed to me and I took it, swinging it lightly to get the feel of it. Then he put his hand on my shoulder. Here's where he puts the pressure on me. "All of Camelot is anxious for a win today, Arthur. I trust you won't disappoint me."

He left, and I resumed testing the sword out. Very dull, but that was the idea. I walked over to the table where Merlin was standing and laid the sword down. He gave me a strange look; kind of like a mix of fear, disgust and warning. I don't understand why he'd feel any of that—I was in no greater danger than I normally was. Granted, I seem to face an above average amount of danger compared to any other knight, but the melee wasn't that dangerous. Blunt weapons, for crying out loud. Oh well.

I continued getting ready. Merlin seemed disinclined to speak his mind about whatever was bothering him, so we prepared mostly in silence. That was kind of a relief actually, but it didn't last long.

"You know those times when I tell you something is a bad idea?" he asked while walking over with the sword.

"And then I overrule you, yeah," I replied, securing my belt.

"And then I'm proven correct?" It doesn't happen _that_ often. Being worried about my safety _does_.

"Merlin, your worry for my safety is touching." It really was, but I had to _go_.

"I'm serious. You need to pull out." _Big surprise_.

"Hey, I know you feel the melee is some type of . . . foolish game, but it really isn't. It's about showing the people that I'm prepared to lead them."

"I understand." He handed me the dull sword. "Please be cautious."

I headed down to the tent near the tournament grounds to get the rest of my armor on. After that I went outside to collect my horse and lead it into the grounds. Once we were in line with the rest of the participants, I mounted up. Once Father gave the signal, the two lines of men rushed at each other. It was chaos after that.

A couple of knights fell from their horses and "died." The rest of us fought mounted. By the gasps of the crowd, it must have been a good "show" so far. The field gradually thinned out, those who had "died" and were conscious ran off the field as quickly as they could. Others were carried. One knight came at me rather viciously, but I managed to duck under his swing and he was thrown from his horse. Suddenly that same knight ran up to me and yanked me from my horse.

I was a bit stunned from the fall, but then I watched him raise his sword to stab me. I rolled out of the way and got up to fight him. It seemed like this one was taking the game too seriously. That suspicion was confirmed when his blade came down and nearly cut my armor. A sharp blade? Another knight, still mounted, rode toward us. Was he also after me? Fortunately his saddle somehow slipped and he fell off and rolled for a few feet.

I heard more than saw the footsteps approaching me. It was the knight who'd just fallen. So neither man was playing by the rules. Now it was two on one, and I was the one. This could be difficult—they weren't bandits with lousy skills. They were fully trained knights out for my blood.

As I stood there fighting, one of the fallen knights slowly got to his feet and engaged one of my opponents. After a couple minutes, he disarmed the man in one of the most elegant maneuvers I'd ever seen. Soon the rogue knight was on the ground, probably impaled by his own _sharp_ blade. I continued fighting my opponent—he was still very alive, unfortunately. He managed to knock me on my back and ran forward to deal me a fatal blow. But the mystery knight slid onto his knee in front of me, halting the rogue knight. The kneeling man stopped the fatal blow with one sword and impaled the rogue knight with the other. The crowd gasped loudly and the rogue knight slid to the ground.

The mystery knight and I got slowly to our feet. I got into a defensive stance; he pointed both his swords at me; I could hear him attempting to catch his breath.

"They'll insist we fight to the finish now," I told him. I took off my helmet and let it fall to the ground as the crowd cheered. "You fought valiantly. The field is yours." He stuck his sword into the ground and lifted his visor; it was Gwaine. I smiled and shook my head. "I should've known." He removed his helmet. "No one fights like you." _Really_. No one I've ever known. He turned toward the King's box, which was going to surprise Father rather a lot.

Sure enough, he yelled, "Guards! Arrest him!" and pointed at Gwaine. A slew of guards ran toward us and surrounded him. I wanted to roll my eyes, but finally let them take him. I tried to convey an apology on my face as they led him away.

I ran in the same direction I saw Father going. No doubt they'd carried the rogue knights someplace and Father was going to investigate. When I reached him, Gaius was there, kneeling on the ground next to the two bodies.

"Is there any way you can help them?" Father asked.

"I regret to say—it's too late for them," Gaius replied.

"The prisoner is guilty of their murders. He must be executed without delay," Father said to me. I didn't want that to happen, so I scrambled to come up with an excuse. Fortunately Gaius took it out of my hands.

"You may want to pause before you pass sentence. I'm afraid that . . ." He reached down to yank something from around Ethan's neck. A crystal? "Sir Ethan . . ." He pulled the same crystal from around Oswald's neck. ". . . and Sir Oswald are not all they appear to be." He held the crystals up for us to see, then removed their helmets to reveal Dagr and one of his scumbag friends. _What?!_

"Sorcery," Father said disbelievingly. He was as shocked as I was.

I knelt down to get a better look at the criminals then turned my head to look at Father. "And yet again, I owe Gwaine my life." He did not look happy. I knew a loud, long debate was on the way.

xxxXxxx

We went to the council chamber to be more "civilized." I argued in favor of releasing Gwaine, and letting him go wherever he would. He'd saved my life twice now, and against the same men. Why would he do that when he'd made his dislike of nobles loud and clear? Unfortunately Father still stuck to his sentence—he wanted to execute Gwaine for disobedience and his attitude "problem." He felt that way until I mentioned how he'd saved my life, _twice_, again. Finally he decided to return to his first sentence, and not add anything to it. He ordered Gwaine released and I went to my chambers to take off my armor.

Feeling lighter, I walked out of my chambers and down the corridor. I turned the corner and saw Gwaine and _Merlin_ standing there. _Of course_ he was with Gwaine instead of assisting me. I walked toward them and stopped when I reached Merlin. Gwaine walked up to us.

"The King is ready to ignore the fact that you took part in the melee," I told Gwaine.

"That's great!" Merlin interjected. _Grr_.

"Thank you, Arthur," Gwaine replied.

"But . . . he's an obstinate man. He will not retract his sentence. You have to leave Camelot." Gwaine gave a rueful smile and nodded.

"You have to talk to him, Arthur, get him to rethink this," Merlin said.

"Merlin," Gwaine said, putting out a hand to stop Merlin.

"I apologize, Gwaine. My father's mistaken. If I had a choice . . ." _I'd probably knight you_.

"I understand. You don't have to justify yourself," he replied.

"You have until sundown." There were so many things wrong with this situation, but Father had relented all he was going to. He was the most _stubborn_ person in Camelot, which was bad _and_ good.

xxxXxxx

A little later, Merlin came to tell me Gwaine was leaving. We went to the ramparts to see him off; it seemed like the right thing to do. We watched him walk down the street then, as if he knew we were watching, he stopped. He looked straight at us, lifted his sword in salute, then turned and kept walking.

"It's an injustice. He would've made a fantastic knight," I said.

"Perhaps someday he still will," Merlin replied in an oddly sure voice.

"The law won't permit it. Knights are nobles. Always have been, always will be. It's a practice that . . ." I stopped when I saw Gwen stop to chat with Gwaine. A feeling _like_ jealousy, but _not_ jealousy, came over me. I leaned forward onto the ramparts. "They look awfully friendly!"

"Why do you mind?" Merlin asked cheekily. Oh great.

I did a double-take at him and stood back up. "I don't." Gwen laughed and touched Gwaine's chest. There was that feeling again. "She could find someone better than him!"

"What? She should be aiming . . . higher?" I shrugged; I wouldn't let him get the best of me. "Oh, but I forgot! That's not possible. A girl of Gwen's status, no. She can't ever consort with a nobleman. That's the law." That's quite enough. I glared at him.

"Merlin."

"Shut up?"

"You got it." We watched Gwen kiss Gwaine on the cheek then go their separate ways. I put an arm around Merlin's back and shoved him away from the ramparts. We started walking back to the castle. Then we bumped shoulders. That started a shoving match until he gave up and ran for it. He might be a coward, but he's always good for comic relief.

* * *

**The next chapter will also have Gwaine, oddly enough. I apologize if you don't like him- I really don't mean to offend. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's 3.8, _The Eye of the Phoenix_ from our pampered _princess's_ point of view. It's so fun to poke around in his head! :)**

* * *

After all the fun and games of my birthday were over, it was time to get serious. I was glad for the day between the celebration and the meditation to discover my quest. Through this time-honored tradition, the heir to the throne must embark on a quest alone to prove his worthiness for the throne. I'd already completed the ritual cleansing and donned the ceremonial robe. As I walked into the throne room, I tried to clear my mind so I could focus on transcending my body. Doing this would allow a vision of my quest to appear to me. I went to the middle of the room and knelt, closing my eyes to cut off that sense. Behind me I heard faint whispering before even that died out and I became lost in my own mind.

Sometime later, I don't know how long, I felt the pressure of something on my shoulder. The rest of my senses returned—it was light and I sensed someone behind me. Then he spoke.

"It is time," Father said. I opened my eyes and began to stand up. He backed up to give me space then I turned to face him. "What quest have you decided upon?"

"I envisioned only one course, sire. I am to enter the land of the Fisher King and recover the golden trident told of in the tales of The Fallen Kings." Oh. _Oh!_ I didn't understand how it came to me, but there it was. I glanced around at everyone in the room.

"Remember, that if you are to prove yourself deserving of the throne, you have to finish this quest alone and without help."

Like I've had it drilled into me for years. "I do."

xxxXxxx

After that, I'd returned to my chambers to dress and eat. When I'd finished breakfast, I sat at my desk to start planning my quest. For once Merlin seemed to sense the need for quiet, so he worked in silence while I went over maps brought to me from the library. Well, it _was_ silent until I heard an annoying noise—the idiot had hiccupped. I looked over at him.

"I ate too fast," he explained. That was followed by another hiccup. I _had_ to say something.

"Merlin . . ."

"I can't help it." Well, _yeah_, but still.

"I have to focus." He nodded and went back to making the bed. I heard him sigh, then _another_ hiccup. "I'm trying to ready myself for one of _the_ most significant events of my life." He nodded again then started walking toward me.

"All these maps . . ." _another_ hiccup, and he glanced at my maps, "not one of them are alike."

_Ugh_. It's like hitting a stone wall. _With my head_. "Good job, Merlin. Do you understand why?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Because not many people have been there." Obvious to everyone but him.

"Why didn't you pick something a little simpler?" he asked, sounding annoyed. _Annoyed?_

"I'm supposed to demonstrate my worth to the people. A little trip to the lower town to gather a bunch of herbs probably won't do it." I really shouldn't have to explain this.

"But the Perilous Lands are . . . perilous. Perhaps I should go with you." _What?_

I was too dumbfounded for a moment to reply. "What for?"

"To . . . help out." And I _thought_ he'd understood the process.

"You don't really understand, do you? The quest has to be finished alone and without help." I took the map he'd been holding. "That's how it's been for many generations. It won't change for you. Now, if you don't object, I have a few crucial preparations to make." He nodded like he understood, then turned to leave, but not without a parting hiccup.

xxxXxxx

Much later in the day, I was finally ready to depart. Or as close to ready as I was going to get. When I opened the door to leave my chambers, I found Guinevere waiting.

She walked up to me. "I realize you have to leave, but . . ."

"I'll be cautious."

She sighed in relief. "For me." _Of course_ for her. She looked up at me for a moment, expectantly. I followed my impulse and leaned down to kiss her. She more than deserved it after all she'd gone through. After that, I turned and walked down to the square.

Various courtiers, including Father and Morgana waited on the steps. Merlin stood on the ground, holding my horse. When I reached him, I paused to turn and bow to Father. He and Morgana bowed back and watched as I got on my horse. I heard them talking behind me, but couldn't make out what they said.

Merlin and I nodded to each other. Then his gaze was drawn to the bracelet Morgana had given me. He looked at it oddly for a moment, so I explained. "Stunning, isn't it? Morgana gave it to me." He didn't say anything back, so I nudged my horse into motion and left Camelot.

Once I'd gotten into the forest of Engred, I stopped on top of a hill that overlooked a beautiful valley. I thought it was the right way to go, but I pulled out my maps to make sure. It looked I was right so far, even though I couldn't see beyond the hills. I moved on.

After night fell, I lit a fire and sat next to it. I ate a small dinner then laid down to sleep. I didn't fall asleep right away—I felt briefly like fire was running through my veins and a sudden deep fatigue came over me and I was out.

I was woken in the morning by careless footsteps approaching me. I feigned sleep so I could take them by surprise. So when a sword neared my arm, I grabbed it to yank the man down. I kicked him off me and he went flying. I rolled to grab my sword and jumped up to attack the other bandit. I slashed him across the stomach and he went down. The first bandit was back up and attacked. I felt suddenly weak so he was able to knock me to the ground. He tried to impale me, but I was able to roll and grab my sword in time to block him. He pressed down and the odd fatigue gripped me again. Fortunately I was able to wrestle him to the side and stab him before falling on my back and succumbing to the fatigue again.

I don't think I was out for very long, but I gathered my bag and saddle and got them both onto my horse. I examined the maps again, and headed off in what seemed like the right direction. The border of the Perilous Lands wasn't too far away.

At the top of the next hill, I looked down into the valley below. I could see what looked like a dead land, lit by a sick-looking sun. Maybe it was just that weird fatigue again. I checked my maps, and I was right—those were the Perilous Lands. After I descended down the hill, I secured my horse and continued on foot.

I had to do a bit more climbing down, but gradually I reached the bottom. I looked up to see an odd little man standing on a bridge. I walked toward him and he spoke.

"Who wants to cross my bridge?"

"A knight on a mission to recover the trident of the Fisher King."

He smiled a crooked smile. "Then you have to be Courage." Puzzling—why did he call me that?

"No, I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." The little man stepped forward to greet me, so I walked toward him.

"I'm Grettir." I bent down to shake his hand. "I must say, you're not as short as I imagined you'd be." I looked down as if to check out my defect. I moved to walk past him, but he stepped into my path. "Before I allow you past, I'll offer you a bit of advice. As Courage, you'll need two more things to finish your task: Strength and Magic."

Magic? _Huh?_ "I won't use magic."

"It would be prudent to not reject it so easily. The laws of the realm you're traveling to are very different to the ones in the world that you know." _Ohh-kay?_

"Thank you for your aid." He stepped aside to let me go. I moved forward to pass him, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me down. His strength surprised me.

"That's quite a stunning bracelet." He seemed skeptical and smiled oddly.

"It was a present from somebody very close to me. She believed it might give me good luck."

"Did she now?" He let me go; I turned and started walking away. "So very kind of her." Then he cackled. I turned back around and he was gone, so I drew my sword and continued crossing the bridge.

After I crossed the bridge, I entered a strange land. It was devoid of anything living. Fallen trees and dead vegetation were presided over by that sickly orange sun. The sky mirrored the sun, which made the atmosphere seem menacing. The only sound came from cicadas—I guess there was something living after all. I began walking into this forsaken land, fighting the odd fatigue.

The fatigue only grew from there. I felt as if all my energy was being drained away, bit by bit. It became difficult to stay upright and I stumbled and fell often. I don't know how long I'd been walking when I stepped into a small pond or bog or something. I hardly had the energy to think. I reached for a sturdy-looking branch and pulled to drag myself out, but it came loose and the fatigue used that moment to overwhelm me again.

A few minutes or hours later, I couldn't tell which—the sun seemed stuck, unmoving, in the sky –I woke to find just my face above water. I grasped at ideas to get myself out of this giant puddle. Then I realized I still had my sword in hand, so I shifted it up to the surface. There was a vine or root that looked long enough to reach me, so I prayed and hooked it with the sword. I dragged it toward me, and when it reached my hand, I grabbed it and yanked. It held, so I used it like a rope to pull myself out. When all of me was on dry ground, I collapsed again, headed for a nap. What should have been a small effort felt like climbing a mountain.

When I woke again, it was light. I seemed to have slept through the night, though it was hard to tell here, what with the weird sun and all. I still felt as tired as I'd been before I fell asleep, but I had a quest to continue, so I sat up. When I felt able, I reached for my sword and used it to propel myself into standing. There was nothing else to do but keep walking.

After what seemed like forever, I reached mounds of black rock that developed into a small ravine. I climbed and climbed, finally reaching the top. When I looked down I saw the ravine led to the Dark Tower that was on the map. I began walking the incline toward the tower and looked up. Hovering above the tower were two flying _things_. They looked like dragons, but smaller. Then they screeched and flew toward me—there was no way I'd be able to fight off even one in this condition.

As they neared me, they dived to attack. I swung my sword at them, but it was as if they sensed my weakness and kept coming. It became a huge struggle to even remain upright. Finally I hit one, and as it recoiled, I ran for the tower. They chased me, but I ran under the portcullis and lowered it before they reached me. That wouldn't hold them off forever; they'd just fly over the wall. I picked up the sword I'd dropped and ran, stumbling, toward the interior of the tower.

Once inside, I searched for a secure-looking room. When I found one, I ran in and barricaded the doors. I slumped against them for a moment, trying to not collapse. My eyes had closed when something struck the door and eventually broke through. Horribly frustrated screeches sounded and I fell to the floor, and backed away from the door. I tried to hold up my sword to be ready to defend myself, but the fatigue washed over me again, pulling me toward unconsciousness. Before I lost touch with reality, I wondered idly if I'd ever wake.

I'm not sure how much later it was when I woke up, but when I did, a familiar face was in front of me. _Oh no_. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Why can't you ever just say thanks?" Merlin asked, incredulous.

I sat up against the nearest wall. "Thanks?! What? For totally wrecking my quest?!" I should be _grateful_ for that?

"Well, it's a good thing I was here; or else you'd be wyvern food already."

"How many times do I have to beat it into your _thick head_? I am expected to do this _by myself_!" Suddenly a wyvern screeched behind Merlin, ready to attack. We both fell back a bit until we heard a sound like a sword cleaving flesh. The wyvern collapsed to reveal Gwaine, who'd evidently killed it. Not_ another _person! "Wonderful. This keeps getting better and better. Are Morgana and Gwen here too? Will there be a surprise party?" This has become _so_ frustrating!

"There're other wyverns coming. We have to leave," Gwaine said, although he looked like he'd rather have said something deprecating and sarcastic.

"I'm not going without the trident. It was the whole purpose of this mission," I said as stood and stomped past the two interlopers.

I was out in the hall when I heard Merlin say, "Would you like us to help you? Or do you intend to do this _by yourself_?"

"_Merlin!_" I yelled, furious. As long as they were here, they might as well help me end this disaster of a quest as soon as possible. They followed me up the stairs as we went higher up into the tower.

"Have you any idea where the trident is?" Merlin asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't have an issue, would I?" I replied.

"Can you give us any clues?"

He was gonna kill me through sheer frustration. "Merlin, this isn't a treasure hunt; it's a quest."

"Well, it's kind of a . . ."

"Merlin!" I yelled, just to shut him up. My fatigue may have gone, but my stress hadn't. We kept searching.

"Check this out," Merlin called out; Gwaine and I stopped. "Seems to be a throne room," he continued. I glanced at Gwaine and we came back down the stairs.

"If the trident is anyplace . . ." I started, but when Merlin took a step toward the room, the stone beneath him depressed. He stumbled as a grating noise sounded around us.

Gwaine must have guessed what was going to happen and yelled, "Merlin, look out!" as he pushed Merlin into the room to prevent him being squashed by a falling door. The stone door fell into place in front of Gwaine, between us and Merlin. "Merlin?!" he yelled. We walked forward and pressed our ears against the door.

"Merlin?! You okay?!" I yelled.

"There must be some way to release this," Gwaine said, and started searching the edges of the door.

I felt around the wall bordering the door and found a loose brick. "Now I'm certain if we simply poke around in here . . ." I pulled out the brick and bugs come pouring out. _Yuk!_ ". . . We can find something to raise the door." I looked down at the awful things in disgust.

"Go on, then," Gwaine said, slapping me on the back. "Don't be a princess. It's your mission, after all." I glared at him and pulled my glove a bit tighter before reaching into the hole. This was a disgusting job no matter how you looked at it.

After a few moments of nastiness, something inside finally gave. After a shoving match with Gwaine about who would go in first, I crouched at the door, ready to roll under it when it had opened enough. Merlin got up from where he'd been kneeling. _Kneeling?_

"Merlin," I said, surprised. I walked forward and smacked his arm while looking around. I was relieved he was okay, but I'd never admit it. Behind me I heard Gwaine sigh and give Merlin a manly hug.

I walked around to the front of the throne. The trident! "Ha! See what I found!" I held up the cobweb-covered trident to get a good look at it. Satisfied, I walked forward between the other two. "Let's get out of here."

I heard them start walking behind me, and together we descended the stairs and out of the tower. Now that nothing was draining my energy (that feeling had disappeared when I woke to see Merlin) it was an easy walk across the Perilous Lands. Something in the air felt different, like a clock had been wound and restarted. Like the land was coming back to life. Whatever it was, we encountered no more trouble on the way back to our horses.

xxxXxxx

After a night of camping, we had ridden all the way to Camelot's border. Gwaine evidently had the line memorized, because he stopped right at it. In the middle of a field. Merlin and I stopped too.

"Here's the border. By Uther's command I cannot go any further," he said

"I'm sorry, Gwaine. There isn't anything I can do to alter that," I replied. I _still_ felt bad about that unfair situation.

"Perhaps someday," Merlin commented.

"Yeah. When Camelot finds itself a proper king," Gwaine joked.

"Watch it . . ." I heard Merlin snicker. "He is my father."

"Well, you can't always get what you want, heh?" Gwaine again managed a positive spin.

"So where will you go now?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "I believe I'll travel south."

Merlin laughed and looked at me in disbelief before commenting, "You can't go on living like that."

"Yeah, but it's amusing to try."

I nudged my horse forward. "Thanks, Gwaine," Merlin said.

"Hmm," Gwaine acknowledged.

I looked back at him. "I won't forget this, Gwaine." He nodded and I gave him a small wave. Merlin and I faced forward, but we heard Gwaine turn and ride off. I did hope we'd see him again. That's three times he's saved me and gotten virtually nothing in return.

After many minutes of silence, Merlin finally felt the need to talk. We were _very_ close to Camelot by then. I'd naively thought we'd make it back without any mindless chatter for once.

"I have to admit, that was a great quest. Did you run into that man on the bridge? And then the wyverns; they were quite horrible. And, oh! The throne room door! That was so tense!" I just smiled because I already had a plan for this.

"You really utter some nonsense at times, Merlin. Come on, how would you even know about it? You weren't even there," I said nonchalantly.

"Sure I was." He seemed totally confused. _Ha!_

"No, you weren't. You haven't laid eyes on me for days. You were on a short trip to gather herbs or whatever it is you do in your free time." I could see when he'd finally caught on. _Priceless!_

"Ah, certainly. If your father discovered you weren't by yourself . . ."

"Yes, Merlin. So . . . now keep your mouth closed."

"Definitely, Sire. I'd do whatever you say . . . for a price." _Uh oh_, maybe he understood _too_ well.

"What sort of price?"

"A day off."

"Hmm. I believe you've used too many of those herbs that you've been gathering." I nudged my horse into a gallop. To make my story credible, I had to arrive before him. Hopefully he knew to hang back a bit as well.

xxxXxxx

After a quick bath and change of clothes, I was ready to report at court. Merlin had arrived by the time I was done, so he dusted off the trident before we went down. I told the story of my quest, leaving out the bits Merlin and Gwaine had done, of course. I felt satisfied when all present looked on in appreciation.

"Arthur, I'm not sure what delights me more," Father said as I handed the trident to Merlin, "to have acquired such a valuable relic," here he stood, "or to see that you've at last proven yourself to be the man I always knew you would be." He drew close and clapped his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you, Father," I replied.

He turned me around and walked out of the room with me. "There's no doubt that one day you'll be an excellent king." Behind us, I heard the court applaud. I knew it was childish to feel this way, but it felt good to have him acknowledge and praise me like this. It didn't happen often, so I took the love whenever I could get it. Sometimes I wanted to be father and son rather than king and prince. I wish he'd do it more often.

* * *

**Sick of Gwaine yet? Hee hee! I promise he won't be in the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**At long last, I give you _Queen of Hearts_. I tell myself I like to choose the emotionally wrenching ones to give me a challenge, 'cause I need it. Well yeah, but this one really kicked my behind. In a good way. :)**

* * *

One ordinary day was made extraordinary, and it was all because of a simple summons to a family dinner. Father, Morgana and I sat down at the table used in the daytime by the council. Guinevere and Merlin were there as usual, serving us. Even the conversation started out normally, but I didn't take into account the effect Guinevere's presence had on me.

"Do we have a report from the northern boundaries?" Father asked.

"There've been several petty conflicts," I replied. I didn't notice that Guinevere had reached down to refill my goblet the same time I reached for it. Our hands touched and we both pulled away at the sudden contact.

"You suppose Odin is trying our defenses?" She kept pouring while Father talked; I glanced up at her for a few moments, lost. "Arthur, do you hear me?"

His last comment shocked me into semi-awareness. "What's that?" I reached forward and accidentally knocked over my goblet. How embarrassing!

"What is going on with you?!" Father practically yelled while Guinevere rushed over to clean it up. If I actually told him what was "going on" he'd get even angrier.

"Nothing. Sorry." I hate lying.

We finished dinner without any further mishaps. Or conversation. But that was all right with me—I'd sort of retreated back into my head. As soon as it seemed polite, I excused myself and went back to my chambers, citing paperwork I needed to finish. That wasn't a lie at least, but I doubted I'd make any headway on the paperwork.

I sat down at my table, papers spread in front of me. I picked up a pen, intending to get to work, but couldn't summon the motivation. I looked up when the door creaked open; Morgana peeked in.

"Morgana," I said in surprise.

"Arthur, am I bothering you?" she asked.

"No. Enter." She came in and closed the door behind her. "What brings you to my chambers?"

"Well, I was concerned about you. You didn't seem like yourself at dinner." _She'd noticed that?_

"I'm a bit drained." I looked down. She could see right through me and I didn't want that now.

"Seriously? I assumed the source of your distraction was the fact that Gwen was in the room." She walked to the sideboard and poured herself some water.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Give it up, Arthur. Why can't you admit that you care for her? A blind man could see it." _Didn't _Merlin_ say that a couple of years ago?_

There was no hiding anything from her; I waited a moment then sat up again. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's really obvious to me since . . . I'm sure Gwen also cares for you."

_Wha?! _I leaned closer. "Has she told you anything?"

She smiled like the cat that'd caught the canary. "She talks about you constantly."

I was suddenly desperate to know. "What did she say?"

"You're already vain enough. I won't flatter you anymore." She paused to tale a sip; the anxiety would kill me. "Poor Gwen, I'm afraid she doesn't know what to do with herself when she's near you."

"She's not the only one. I have all these feelings for her, but I nothing can come from them." From euphoria to despair in one sentence.

"If it's Gwen you long for, why don't you just indulge yourself?" _Was she suggesting . .?_ No, no way. I couldn't reduce Guinevere to that.

"But she's a servant. Father would have me wed for the welfare of the kingdom."

"Uther understands nothing about love. You'll soon be king; you need to make your own rules. Anyway, he doesn't have to know." She got up and put her hand on my arm. "You ought to spend time with Gwen. I think she'd enjoy that." She left, but she'd made her point. Father _didn't_ have to know.

When Merlin showed up next, I had a new errand for him. He had to talk Guinevere into spending the day with me tomorrow. A nice, long picnic in the forest, where no one would find us. It would be perfect. Now she just has to agree, which she will, of course.

Still, it padded my ego and lightened my fears when Merlin returned with her assent. I had nothing to worry about now. He'd do all the hard work for me, and keep his mouth shut.

xxxXxxx

I woke the next day to see absolutely _perfect_ weather out the window. Ha! The heavens have smiled upon me again! I took a bit extra care in choosing clothing, much to Merlin's irritation, although I suspect he was more amused than irritated. But I wasn't going to let that or anything else spoil my day with Guinevere.

When everything was ready, Merlin and I rode to my chosen spot—it was secluded and near a babbling brook. After he set everything up, he went back to fetch Guinevere. Waiting was agony, but I spent the time moving things around to suit me. Then I sat back and though of things I'd say to her; things I'd been saving for what seemed like forever. I listened to the sounds of the forest for a bit until I started getting drowsy. So I started checking my appearance; my clothing, hair, et cetera. Fortunately I had a large silver platter to use as a mirror.

Suddenly I heard a loud _something_ behind me: "Caw! Caw!" That startled me enough that I dropped the platter and turned around. Guinevere and Merlin stood there laughing for a few moments. _Oh very funny. Ha ha_. We walked toward each other, to the stream that separated us.

"Guinevere, you look . . ." I couldn't think of a word perfect enough to finish the sentence. I just stared at her, totally speechless. Probably my mouth was hanging open too.

"I believe he's attempting to tell you that you look great," _Mer_lin jumped in to "save" me. _Yeah, thanks for that_. Guinevere chuckled at my expense, but I'd allow _her_ that.

I gave him a look. "Thanks, Merlin. That will be all."

"Enjoy yourselves," he said as he left. _Finally_ Guinevere was here and we were alone. She crossed the brook on stepping stones. I took her hand as she got closer and helped her over. I led her over to the blanket and helped her sit amongst the pillows. We chatted for a while until we both felt hungry enough to eat.

When she reached over to serve the plates, I had to stop her. "You're not here to serve me." I took the plates from her and began to fill one. She accepted that with grace and sat down.

"It feels strange, doesn't it? Being out of Camelot?" she asked. I paused for a few moments to think about that.

"I love Camelot more than my own life, but at times I feel such pressure! Everyone seems to expect a lot of me when I'm there. Being here with you? I can just be me." There it was—the unvarnished truth.

She smiled at that. "I love that, you being yourself."

"Occasionally I fantasize about leaving Camelot."

That seemed to surprise her. "Truly? Where might you go?"

"I don't know. Someplace where no one would recognize me. I'd find a bit of land and farm it."

She laughed; I love that sound! "I can't see you slogging away in a field all day."

"I'd bring Merlin with me; he'll do all the tough work."

"I know he'd enjoy that." She paused while I handed her the plate. "Thank you."

Time seemed to stand still as we finished our meal and reclined onto the pillows. I thought I'd find talking with her about feelings and dreams would be hard, but it wasn't. I don't think I've ever felt so free—of stress or worry or anything really. So I was surprised to look up and notice the sun was much lower. Guinevere followed my gaze.

"We should get back to Camelot soon," she said, reluctant.

"We could linger a bit longer. No telling when we'll get to do this again." I was even more reluctant than her, I think.

"Maybe after you become a farmer we can see each other more often." We laughed, but reality had already set in.

"That's only a fantasy. I'm afraid I won't ever leave Camelot . . . Keep still." Time for an old ploy of mine.

She seemed worried, but kept cool. "Is it bandits?" I looked over her shoulder and made it look like I was reaching for my sword. Instead I picked up a glove and grabbed at something over Guinevere's head. She ducked under my arm and gasped. The act brought us closer together, which was the whole point.

"A wasp." I smiled at her. Gwen seemed charmed and laughed a bit. Then she leaned closer, placed her hand on my side to balance herself and kissed me. And oh, it was glorious! If I had any doubts of her feelings before this, they vanished during this kiss. I became lost to the world; there was only her.

Unfortunately that feeling didn't last. Sudden hoof beats and a horse's snort startled us back into awareness and we broke apart. Father and Morgana sat on their horses not too far from us. I don't know who was startled more, but Guinevere's gasp seemed to prod Father into speaking.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed. At least he seemed too startled to start issuing reprimands and death threats.

I stood with him quietly while Guinevere packed things up behind us. I didn't really want her to do that, but it seemed like she was doing her part to keep Father placated. Morgana kindly offered to carry a bag on her horse while we all walked back to Camelot together. Father made sure that he and Morgana were between Guinevere and me. And there was almost no talking—family relations seemed to be taking an awkward turn lately.

When we reached the square, Guinevere went with Morgana, presumably to her chambers. Father and I walked in together, and separated upstairs to go to our separate chambers. He ordered me to meet him in the council chamber when I was finished tidying up.

I beat Father there. I paced around in front of his throne while waiting for him. He'd given no indication of how he was going to react or what he was going to say. Just when I felt I'd explode from anxiety, he strode in. His face gave no explanation of what was going through his mind. Then he started laughing as the guards walked out. He slapped me on the shoulder and walked past me. I was totally confused and began to worry about his sanity.

I laughed with him a bit. "I assumed you'd be angry," I said.

"I've been young; I'm very aware of the appeal of serving girls," he replied, still working to contain his laughter.

I was completely sober by now. "I apologize for keeping it from you. I felt it for the best."

"No real damage has been done. I can't let it go on, clearly." Clear to _whom_?

"What are you saying?" I thought I knew, but just to be sure . . .

"You can't be involved with this girl." _No_.

"You just told me that no damage had been done."

His mirth had been replaced with steel. "You've had your amusement, but it has to end."

I tried a different line of reasoning. "Does it really make a difference that Guinevere's a servant?" Nonchalant, like it doesn't matter much.

"Camelot's continued existence depends on creating an alliance via your marriage." Yeah, I _know_ that.

"But I can't marry somebody who I don't care for." _Truth_.

"Your main responsibility is to Camelot."

"I care for her . . ."

"I can't permit this. I forbid it." In his mind, that was the end of the discussion. But not for me.

"You can't forbid my affections any more than I can. I won't refuse them anymore, I love her. I love Guinevere."

I could see understanding cross his face, followed by a decision being made. "You give me no option; she's banished from Camelot." He walked past me to leave.

"Don't do this." I tried backing down, swallowing my pride.

"The girl has three days to depart. She returns on pain of death."

I walked to him, pleadingly. "She has no place to go! Her, her life is in Camelot."

He stopped me cold. "You made this come about, Arthur. My judgment is final."

One last try. "Please, don't banish her. I give a solemn vow that I won't ever see her again."

"You have shown me that you can't contain your affections for this girl." He would not be swayed.

"No! I . . ." In desperation, I grabbed his arm. But I paused when I saw his cold, hard expression, so I let him go.

"This is for your benefit." He stared at me with that same expression, then left.

I hated it when I was beaten! Normally I could deal with it because it didn't happen too often, but this wasn't about my pride. It was about Guinevere. And now an innocent woman is banished for no reason. Her only "crime" was loving someone above her station.

I slowly made my way back to my chambers, half-hoping Merlin _wasn't_ there so I could wallow in peace. But if he _was_ there, I could take my frustration out on him. Hmm. Fortunately, or not, he _was_ there. _And_ he already knew the story.

"How did the King find you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Only you knew where we were," I replied, turning to face him. He was the only one who knew _and_ came back to Camelot.

"I didn't," he paused dramatically, "say anything."

"Oh, perhaps something you told him," mocking him, I paused dramatically, "gave him the idea." _Grr!_

"I told him nothing." He looked sincere enough, but there was still that fact; Father knows.

I gave in to my frustration and yelled, "Merlin, you couldn't keep a secret if your life counted on it!"

"You'd be surprised!" He yelled back_. Seriously?_

My frustration dissolved into puzzlement. "What are you implying?"

He just stared at me a moment and shook his head like he'd misspoken. "Not a thing." I backed off; it just wasn't worth the fight. "What will you do?" he asked.

"I don't know." I turned from him in time to see Morgana enter. I hoped she was here to distract me. "Merlin, leave us," I told him, and he walked out without comment.

When the door closed all the way, she spoke, "Arthur, I learned what Uther did. I am so sorry."

"I can only blame myself," I confessed.

"You aren't at fault." She walked to me.

I sat on the table. "I—I can't believe that I may not see her ever again."

"The King has banished her. Clearly you have no way out."

"There's always a way out."

She looked puzzled. "What are you going to do?"

Suddenly it came to me, "I'll go with her."

"You'd leave Camelot? You're giving up your entitlement to the throne!" I stood while she was speaking, suddenly anxious to make this happen as soon as possible.

"Someday we'll come back to Camelot together, and Guinevere will assume her place on the throne next to me." Morgana's expression was a mixture of confusion, loss and pain. I could empathize, because I felt much the same. Then she left and I sat to plan.

xxxXxxx

After dinner, but before I could get into my preparations, a knock sounded at my door. A group of guards stood there, looking quite determined. One of them said, "Sire, by command of the King, we are to search your rooms."

Speechless, I stood aside as they trooped in. I followed them and stopped in the middle of my chambers. They began rifling through cabinets, upending books, opening chests, unmaking my bed and more. Eventually Merlin wandered in looking as shocked as I'd been at first.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Father has commanded my rooms be searched," I said in a loud, annoyed voice so everyone could hear me.

"What for?" I had no idea.

"You believe I hid a girl in there?!" I said to one guard then broke off my commentary when another guard pulled a small pouch from under my pillow. "What's that?" I asked, but no one answered. The guards simply walked out to report to Father, taking the pouch with them. Somewhere in there, Merlin disappeared again.

_Forget this!_ I thought. I started packing my own bags with things I thought I'd need to leave with Guinevere. Then Merlin came running in. _Running—not good_.

"What's happening, Merlin?"

"I just saw several guards lugging Gwen into the castle." I dropped what I was holding and ran out of the room, followed by Merlin. What more can Father do to her?

When I got to the council chambers, the guards took one look at my face and opened the doors without question. I stormed inside to find Guinevere on her knees in front of the throne. Father stood next to Morgana, holding the pouch the guards had found.

"What's going on here?!" I yelled.

Father walked over to me. "This poultice was discovered under your pillow. It's some type of love charm. You've fallen under its spell." _That's_ what they found?

"That's ludicrous." I know what it's like to be under a spell.

"How would you know?" Oh, he doesn't know about that.

"Because I know how I feel. I'm not under a spell."

He held the pouch up to my face. "So can you explain how it turned up in your room?" I heard Guinevere gasp behind him.

"I don't know, but I don't think Guinevere hid it there."

"Until its spell is ended, I can't consider anything you say as truth." He turned away. "Her father associated with sorcerers."

"My father was a decent and honorable man and you killed him!" Guinevere said.

"So you would take your vengeance by enchanting my son?!" He yelled back at her.

"No!"

Gaius spoke up, "My Lord, whatever this poultice may be, I don't think that Gwen is guilty of magic." _Someone believes me! Thank you!_

"It doesn't matter what you think, Gaius. Arthur is under her spell. It's the only sensible excuse for his conduct!" Now he didn't even believe Gaius?!

"Father, you need to see reason. Guinevere hasn't done anything wrong," I interrupted.

"She is guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will die by fire." Having made his decree, he turned to leave.

_That was it! _"No." I walked toward him.

"Contain him!" He yelled before I got too close. The guards standing by grabbed my arms, but they didn't stop me from moving.

"You can't do this!" I yelled, struggling against the guards' hold.

Gaius tried to halt him with words. "My Lord! Regardless of feelings, Gwen deserves a fair trial!"

"I have all the proof I require."

"I beseech you! W—we will depart Camelot and never come back! Just— just let us go! I renounce my rights to the throne!" _That_ got his attention, and he walked back to me, a look of utter shock on his face. Behind me, Guinevere gasped again.

"My son wouldn't ever do that. It confirms beyond question that you're enchanted," he said, as if I was gravely ill. He reached out to touch my face.

"I won't ever forgive you for this," I said dangerously. He didn't believe me, and wouldn't.

"When she dies the spell will be broken. You'll know I was right. Confine her." He left the room.

"No!" I started struggling to get away. "Guinevere!" I heard her start to panic as the guards picked her up off the floor and began to drag her away.

"Arthur! No! Arthur, please . . !" She cried out, breaking my heart. They kept dragging her backwards, toward the door.

"No!" I yelled, and with a massive effort, broke away from the guards and ran to her. I pulled her from the guards and kissed her until the other guards yanked me away. As they dragged me backwards, I gasped out, "I will always love you!" They continued dragging her out backwards. I kept struggling against the guards, but it was in vain. How did the most glorious day ever turn into this, the worst of my life?

xxxXxxx

I didn't sleep at all the rest of the night. When Merlin came in the morning, I was watching Guinevere's pyre being built in the square. I felt like I was at the bottom of a deep, dark hole and there was no way out. Hope, at the top, was reduced to a tiny pinprick.

"We need a plan to sneak Gwen out of Camelot," he said.

I turned toward him. "Father has me under continual observation. Guards are outside and down in the square." My voice broke. "I cannot see her die, Merlin." We looked at each other for a minute until I couldn't bear it anymore and turned away.

Fortunately Father didn't confine me to my chambers. I could go anywhere except where I really wanted to go. Of course he expected me to carry out my normal duties as if my world wasn't about to end. I was conversing with a pair of guards when I heard a sound at the opposite end of the corridor. A figure walked by the opening, perhaps heading for my chambers?

I crept toward my rooms, drawing my sword on the way. The person went inside. I peeked around the corner into the room, and saw an old man standing near the head of my bed. As I crept further into the room, he started chanting in some bizarre language. Finally I got close enough to put the tip of my sword to his back. "Turn around. Who are you?" I said.

"I am . . ." He spun around; I moved the sword so he wouldn't kill himself. "Dragoon! The Great!" _Huh?_

"Is it you who placed the poultice under my pillow?" I waved the sword in front of him.

"You have caught me in the act. I have no option but to plead guilty." I put him back at sword point.

This seemed like a joke to him. "A virtuous girl nearly died because of what you did."

"I presume your father will free her now that you've captured me."

"I should kill you where you stand." I shifted my hand's position on the sword to get better leverage—in case I decided to do just that.

"I definitely wouldn't do that if I were you! For if you do that . . . !" He paused for a moment, like he'd had to think of something to say. That was _so_ Merlin, it puzzled me. Then he continued, "You won't ever discover my plan."

"What plan?"

"Precisely! That's why you can't kill me now!" I lowered the sword. He seemed familiar somehow.

"Have I seen you before?" We looked each other over for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. I don't ever forget a face."

"Your eyes. I've seen you someplace before."

"Me? No!" He suddenly looked around behind me for a moment. _Huh? _ "_Flíeh grima!_" he yelled, and I watched his eyes glow gold before something hit the side of my head. I think it knocked me out for a moment, because the next thing I knew I was face down on my bed. And the old sorcerer was nowhere to be found.

When I recovered, I yelled, "Guards!" and ran into the corridor to meet the two men. "He ran that way!" I pointed the direction I thought he'd gone, and we took off running.

I skidded before I hit a wall and glanced both ways down the corridor. I caught a flash of red dip back behind an alcove wall. "There he is!" I yelled. He tried to run, but I threw a dagger and pinned his sleeve to the door. _Lucky shot_. "Seize him." The guards walked forward and restrained the old man, and we walked with him down to the council chamber.

When we got there, Father was going over some documents with a few council members. I walked in and got his attention. "Father."

"Arthur," he acknowledged. The guards escorted the sorcerer into the chamber behind me.

"Who is this?"

"He is the sorcerer." I handed Father the poultice I'd caught him holding. "I saw him put this under my pillow."

"Is this right?" Father asked the old man—he looked confused.

"Yes," the old man replied.

"What did you expect to accomplish with this spell?"

"If Arthur fell in love with a simple serving girl, it would cause disgrace to fall upon Camelot," the sorcerer answered.

"Have I injured you somehow, old man?" Father put the poultice down, then leaned on the table.

"You have injured countless people in countless ways. Your contempt of magic has blinded you. You have tormented and killed innocent people. You, Uther Pendragon, are a foolish, egotistical old tyrant!" He'd started speaking with a quiet voice, but was yelling by the time he finished.

I stepped over to him. "You will control your tongue!"

That seemed to anger him even more. "And you. Oh, I have seen how you . . . abuse your servants! They do whatever you ask, but they never get any thanks! No! You're a spoilt egotistical imp . . . with the intelligence of a donkey and the face," here he hiccupped and coughed, "of a toad." It was an odd speech; he'd paused a couple of times, as if trying to think of something to say, again. As the guards pulled him away from me, I didn't know whether to be insulted or amused.

"The serving girl. Is she your co-conspirator?" Father asked.

The old man shook his head. "I enchanted her as well. The girl is completely innocent."

I've never been so relieved—hope flooded through me. "My Lord, he's admitted his guilt," I said.

Father looked disappointed and picked up the poultice. "Free the girl. Tomorrow at dawn you will be burnt at the stake. Get him out of here." The guards and I escorted the old man out; I let them take him to the dungeon. I thought Merlin would have caught up to me by now, but he hadn't. I sought out Gaius and found him hurrying down a corridor.

"Gaius? Do you know where Merlin is? I've lost him."

"I— I believe he said he was going to the tavern." _Really?_

He's gonna get it. "Oh, did he? Well, I'll look into that." I turned and walked away to hunt him down. But I had no luck; either he's hiding _very_ well or passed out somewhere I hadn't looked.

xxxXxxx

In the morning, another servant came to wake me. I was starting to get concerned about my wayward servant. But I couldn't spend time looking—I had a sorcerer to execute.

I went down to the dungeon with two guards. One unlocked the old man's cell and all of us went in. He faced away from us. "It's time," I said.

The guards went to grab him, but stopped when he yelled, "Wait!"

Trying to delay the inevitable? "What is it?"

He turned around slowly. "There are more crimes I want to confess."

Well that's a stupid delay tactic. "What does it matter? You're going to be burnt at the stake. We can't kill you twice." I turned around and left the cell while the guards grabbed him.

All three followed me up and out of the dungeon. We came outside through an alternate exit, and I could see the crowd had already parted for us. The opening led directly to the pyre, in the very middle of the square. Father and Morgana were already in place on the balcony, and the drummer beat ominously.

"You have been judged guilty of using magic and enchantments. In agreement with our law, you will be burnt at the stake. Let this send a message to all who want to ruin Camelot," Father said.

Suddenly the sorcerer turned and lunged at Gaius. "A curse on all of you! I will get my vengeance!" I stepped back as quickly as I could to help the guards pull the old man away from Gaius.

I put a hand on Gaius, "Are you okay, Gaius?"

"I'm all right, Arthur," he told me as the guards marched the old man toward the pyre.

But the old sorcerer wasn't done yet. I heard him mumble, "_Intend lig, intend lig._" The pyre burst into huge flames. Everyone in the crowd fell back and I saw the sorcerer start pushing through the mass of people.

"Get him!" I yelled, and took off to chase him. A few guards heard and followed me. We ran inside and turned into the corridor we'd emerged from. About halfway down, I spotted a flash of red behind an alcove and ran directly to it.

But all I found there was Merlin. _Huh?_ "Merlin, where's the sorcerer?" I asked him. He looked more out of it than usual.

He answered with this horrible gravelly voice, "He w . . ." He paused to cough and clear his throat. "Um . . . he went that way." He pointed to the wall behind him. Yes, _very_ helpful.

I turned to the guards. "Ring the warning bell. Search the whole castle. I need him found." I turned back to Merlin. "Are you saying you allowed him to scurry right past you?"

"He was—he was—he was too quick for me." Maybe if you're drunk.

"He's a creaky old man. This happened because you spent all day in the tavern."

"What?" He looked confused, but I expected that.

Time for a lesson. "Maybe mucking out my horses will help dry you out."

I walked away to do something I'd wanted to do for over a day now. I went to find Guinevere. She was probably in Morgana's chambers, getting ready to do her laundry. I knew her schedule.

I hid in an alcove near Morgana's chambers, then popped out and pulled Guinevere into it as she passed. She gasped at the surprise, then smiled. "Sorry. I didn't intend to alarm you. Now, my father thinks that my affections for you are the product of a spell. If he sees any indication that that isn't the case he'll banish you from Camelot," I told her.

"And are your affections for me the product of a spell?" She asked facetiously.

"Oh, both of us know that's untrue. But . . . I believe it would be safer for you if we allow everyone to keep believing it." She nodded.

"What you told your father . . . would you really have renounced your rights to the throne for me?"

"Still would." Her jaw dropped. That was evidently a bigger surprise than yanking her from the corridor.

"Your place is here in Camelot."

"My place is with you."

"This isn't only about us. You have to stay for the good of your people. You will be a wonderful king. Then you can fix these silly traditions." She rolled her eyes as she said the last part.

"I swear that when I'm King, things will be changed. We will be together."

"I will await that day." She put her warm hand to the side of my face and we both leaned in for a kiss. Sadly we heard a noise nearby and broke apart. "I should go," she said.

She turned and I watched her walk away. I stepped back to hide behind the column there as a guard passed by on his way down the corridor. That was close, but not nearly as bad as what's happened to us in the last few days.

As I walked back to my chambers, I thought about the sorcerer. Did he intend to enchant us? Even after the first poultice was found we knew we weren't enchanted. Did he not put that one there? Why go to the effort if it was fake? It was a big risk for him. So if he didn't put the first one there, who did? I wasn't likely to figure this out anytime soon, and really, it didn't matter. Everything was fine now, and thinking about it was giving me a headache.

* * *

**A/N I added that bit at the end because it blows my mind that Arwen never wondered why this doddery old sorcerer would do this to/for them. Maybe I'm missing something from the DVD extras 'cause I don't have them? Oh well. Did i stitch up the plot hole all right? I'm going to attempt to remodel _The Sword in the Stone_ 1 & 2 before I take my holiday in just over a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaand here comes Arthur, or should I say _The Coming of Arthur, pt.1_? This one was actually pretty fun to remodel- lots of good banter and messing with the prince before it gets too dire. :)**

* * *

Early one afternoon I sat at my desk in my chambers, actually doing paperwork for once. A knock sounded at my door and I called out, "Enter!"

Sir Robert came in and stopped in front of me. He bowed then spoke, "Sire, a messenger has arrived from the court of Essetir. He wished to speak to the King but the King is in council."

"Where is he now?"

"The throne room."

"Fine, take me to him." He led me to the throne room. Cenred's messenger stood there, looking extremely impatient. Our conversation was short and to the point. By the time he finished, I had to physically restrain myself from running him through. I hoped Father was done, because this news could start a war.

Fortunately he _was_ done and I walked in carrying what the messenger had left with me—the torn and bloodied cloak of a Camelot knight. Most of the council was still present, which was probably a good thing. They should know. He took the cloak from my arms and examined it solemnly.

"You're sure it was Cenred who did this?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord. His envoy has just now left Camelot. Cenred claimed that our patrol trespassed into his realm and an example had to be made."

"How many were killed?"

"The entire patrol, Sire. Every single man."

"And the knights?"

"All dead. Sirs Edric, Oldof, Osric, and Leon." Some of the best men we'd had. Leon—I'd known him the longest. We'd trained and fought together countless times. This. Was. Hard.

xxxXxxx

We were all stunned when Sir Leon walked into the lower town two nights later. He was quickly escorted to the council chamber while as many of the court that could be found, came.

I clasped arms with him. "All of us thought you were dead," I told him.

"I was dead, or nearly so, until the druids discovered me," he replied. The smile dropped from my face and all the whispered conversations behind me stopped.

"Druids?" Father asked.

Leon turned to him. "Yes, My Lord. I'm indebted to them for my life."

Father seemed confused as he asked, "Tell me how they healed you. You said you were almost dead."

"I don't know," Leon replied. He didn't know or didn't want to say?

"Was magic used?" Because druids _always_ use magic.

"Well, I . . ."

"Yes or no, it's a fairly easy question," Father pushed.

"I just know that I sipped from some sort of cup, Sire."

"Cup?" Was that a note of fear in there?

"It was remarkable, My Lord. I haven't felt anything like it. From the second it met my lips, I could sense life come back into me."

It was silent in the room, like everyone had stopped breathing simultaneously. Father spoke again. "Well, your ordeal has tired you, I'm certain." He turned to walk away and patted my shoulder, "We need to let him rest."

I escorted Leon back to his chambers, where he had some food and drink. While he bathed, I summoned Gaius so he could have a look at him and clear him for duty. The physician came with Merlin in tow.

Leon lay in bed while Gaius poked and prodded him gently. He seemed to reach a conclusion, and Leon asked, "Is that it?"

Gaius stood as he spoke, "That's it. He's worn out, Sire, and very dehydrated, but given time he'll recover fully."

"Thank you, Gaius," I told him. He walked out, followed by Father and Merlin, who'd been observing. I was satisfied with his diagnosis, so I bid him goodnight and left for my chambers.

xxxXxxx

I was almost ready for bed when I was summoned to a meeting with Father. The messenger led me to a rarely-used corridor. I saw Father and walked toward him. "You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Cenred is our sworn adversary. We can't allow him to locate the Cup of Life." He didn't look at me for some reason.

"I know, Father."

"You need to recover it. Your quest has to stay secret; you cannot tell anyone of this." _A secret?_

"I will bring the most trustworthy men."

"We saw what befell the last patrol that went into Cenred's land. You have to go alone. I'm sorry to put this weight upon you, but I can trust no one else."

I nodded to him and turned to leave. "I understand, Father." This Cup must be more dangerous than I thought if he trusts no one but me with this. I went back to my chambers where Merlin was waiting. It was late, but I set him packing for our trip.

I surveyed a map or two while he worked. He seemed puzzled and that showed in his sluggish pace. "You'll be done by sunrise, won't you Merlin?"

He stopped to look at me incredulously. "How could I know what to pack when I don't know where we're going? Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?" _That explains it_.

"Don't be a girl, Merlin. We aren't going on holiday."

"Holiday? What's a holiday?" Sarcasm_, nice_. He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out my red cloak.

Oh no. "Not that. Nothing showing the emblem of Camelot. We're traveling in secret."

"This is ludicrous. Will you tell me where we're going or not?" He stopped again; I could feel an angst-ridden rant coming on.

"I can tell you it will be risky."

"Great." That meant _not great_.

"And I can tell you we will be going through bandit-ridden territory." Having fun now.

"Wonderful. So where?"

"Can't tell you."

I could see him think that he'd finally gotten it. "You don't know where, do you?"

"No, Merlin. I know where. I just can't tell you, that's all."

"Yeah, 'cause if you do, you'll have to kill me, I presume."

I put on my "serious" face. "At once and without delay." That wiped the smile _right_ off his smug little face. _Who's laughing now? Ha!_

"Terrific. It'll be a surprise. I like surprises. Who doesn't like a nice surprise?" He said that in a fake cheerful voice that petered out at the end. _That's right; who's in charge? Not _you_!_

xxxXxxx

After a scant few hours' sleep, Merlin and I left at sunrise. We rode eastward, towards Essetir, on the path Sir Leon had taken back to Camelot. If we were really lucky, we'd get to the border and into the other kingdom undetected. If not, who knows?

We made it to the Forest of Ascetir before nightfall. Merlin had been chatty on and off, but mostly off, which was unusual for him. But my ears weren't complaining. Unfortunately it appeared he was using that quiet time to think.

"We're traveling to Cenred's lands, aren't we?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Ah, we're in the Forest of Ascetir but we aren't stopping."

"You can guess what you want to, Merlin." He wasn't getting anything out of me.

"Oh, really. You should just tell me."

"But I'd have to kill you, remember?"

"Do it. I mean, I'll probably die anyhow. Look what happened to the patrol that ventured here! All of them, dead!"

"Sir Leon's alive."

"Sure, so I get what? A one in forty chance of survival?"

"Somewhat less, in fact. There are just two of us."

"So I'm not _possibly_ going to die, I'm _absolutely_ going to die." _Great. Attitude check- blah!_

"Ever the pessimist, Merlin. Who knows, perhaps, just this one time, we won't have any problems." I knew he'd have an answer to that, but I didn't hear it. Something hit my neck; a falling sensation was the last thing I remembered before the world went dark.

xxxXxxx

When I opened my eyes, I was in a small round room with a very high ceiling. A lot of angry-looking men surrounded me. I moaned and got to my feet. Merlin was still on the straw-strewn floor, snoring. After a minute or two, he opened his eyes slightly so I bent down and slapped his face to wake him up.

He opened his eyes and asked, "Did you say something about me being a pessimist?"

"Must've escaped my memory." I bent down again to help him stand up. Someone came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the arm without looking, and said, "Touch me once more, you die."

Merlin saw him though. "Gwaine?!"

"Bad manners, you royals," he told me. "Merlin, old friend, you look awful." He stepped over to Merlin and clapped his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"You too," Merlin replied.

I really shouldn't have been surprised, but I asked anyway. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you see, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink," Gwaine replied. _Typical_.

"No difference there, then." He whacked me on the chest for that.

"That's really not nice."

Maybe he knows the situation here. "Where precisely are we?"

"The bell of an old palace. Owned by a guy named Jarl."

"Haven't heard of him." I shook my head and looked around.

"Fine fellow. Slave trader."

Merlin didn't like the sound of that. "We'll be sold as slaves?

Just then a natty-looking man appeared on the high ledge. _This must be Jarl_. "Hey, you dirty rats. Who will meet my champion in the ring?" All of us stared up at him; no one spoke. "No volunteers? Well, I will have to pick one of you toe rags myself, then." He started looking around at us. "Let's see. What about you?" He pointed at Merlin, who looked around, unsure.

"Me?" he finally asked.

"Death or glory, boy. You should be pleased." Merlin looked at me and Gwaine, decidedly _not_ pleased.

I sighed mentally and spoke. "Who is this alleged champion? Can he defeat only wimps like him?"

That got Jarl's attention. "You believe you'd present a better challenge?"

I stepped in front of Merlin and Gwaine. "I can promise it."

Protective Merlin spoke up. "Arthur, no." Like he could stop me.

This seemed agreeable to Jarl though. "All right. But if you're defeated, I'll feed your skinny friend to the crows piece by piece," He threatened. I looked back at Merlin. Jarl surprised us when he spoke again. "My champion, are you prepared?"

We were even more surprised by who spoke. "I am," Gwaine replied. We looked at him as he spoke, shocked. When he was done speaking, we turned to give him looks designed to induce a guilt-trip. He had the presence of mind to look sheepish, at least.

A few of Jarl's thugs came in then and rounded all of us up and pushed us out. Gwaine and I were shoved into the middle of a room that looked like it had been used for "entertainment." The rest of the men stood around us. A big thug held Merlin's arms behind him. _Just great_.

Jarl stood up and spoke to us. "Gentlemen, the rules are straightforward. One man lives and one man dies. If you can't or won't end your foe, I'll end both of you." The thugs around us cheered and jeered, and Jarl tossed two swords at our feet. "Let the battle begin!" Gwaine and I looked at each other, bent over to get the swords and started fighting.

He came at me first with a vicious swipe, and stayed vicious. "Hey, go easy!" He'd caught me a bit unawares.

"It has to seem real, doesn't it?" he replied, and shoved me away.

"Okay. If you want real. . ." I told him, and switched to real battle form. Now were equally vicious. I could always count on Gwaine for a good fight, but I wasn't so sure he was pretending here. He finally disarmed me and shoved me to the ground, where we started wrestling. "So far, so good," I commented.

"What's next?" he asked.

"Uh . . . there wasn't a next."

Jarl broke through the crowd. "Get him!" We looked up at him in disbelief.

Suddenly the fire in a brazier near us rose drastically in height. The ropes above us caught fire and spread along them quickly. The crowd scattered and we crawled along the floor a bit until we could stand. Then we started running toward the exit, grabbing Merlin on the way. Escape was so sweet.

We kept running until we reached the cover of the forest. That's where we stopped to rest, panting and trying to recover our breath. Ouch.

"Well, that's somewhere I don't have to see again," Gwaine commented. I happened to agree.

"Better keep out of trouble, then," I replied.

"I might say the same to you."

"You might, but I'd have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, really. Surely you did something to end up in a dump like that." _Um_.

I looked him over; he's more perceptive than he looks. "In reality, we're on a mission."

Merlin chimed in, "We have to find the Cup of Life." I glared at him and smacked the back of his head. "Ow. What?!" Like he didn't know _what_.

"Which part of the word 'secret' didn't you understand?" We glared at each other.

"It . . . Gwaine." I understood him, but it was a pathetic excuse.

Gwaine interrupted our glaring contest. "Gentlemen. Gentlemen. It seems you could use some help, whatever it is you're after." The three of us glanced at each other before I shrugged and rolled my eyes. I hated to admit it, but they were right.

We started walking through the woods in the same general direction we'd been going when Jarl _happened_. I went to the front and could hear Gwaine and Merlin conversing quietly before the former spoke up to question me.

"According to Merlin, if you tell me where this Cup is, you'll have to kill me," he said.

"That's right," I replied.

"You should just tell me. I mean, let's be frank; you couldn't kill me even if you tried." He came up next to me, and I gave him a little shove.

"Yeah? Go for it."

"I just did. In the arena. I had you banged to rights, didn't I?" _Why that egotistical_—

"'Twas only a game."

"Oh, a game, sure. But I won it, didn't I?" _That's it_.

I stopped and faced him. "No, you didn't. If I'd had one more . . ."

"Oh, you flat . . ." Gwaine tried to reply but we were _both_ cut off by an irritated Merlin.

"One more minute and both of you would've died. Neither of you won. Your plan was an ill-conceived mess, and if it wasn't for that fire we'd all be pushing up daisies." He marched right between us and stalked away. Gwaine and I looked at each other in shock before turning and walking after him. It's like we'd offended him personally. _Oh well_. He was right again though.

Eventually we came to a dip in the land that led down to a cave. Gwaine and I looked down at it before Merlin came up behind us. "Well, look at that. We're here, obviously," he commented. Well _his_ mood hadn't improved much.

"Careful, Merlin. Wouldn't want to annoy the Prince," Gwaine replied. I started walking down the slope while he talked. So it's "gang up on Arthur" day. _Cute_. They followed me down and we entered the cave.

The cave looked pretty deep, with clear signs of habitation—Druidic symbols were everywhere. We walked up the path, looking all around us. "It must be here somewhere," I said, and sheathed my sword. Just then I heard a sound, and turned to see the cloth over a hut move. I pretended to walk by, but darted over at the last second and pulled a small boy out of hiding. "Where is it? Hmm? Where's the Cup? Tell me." I shook him for emphasis.

"Release him, Arthur. He's only a boy," Merlin butted in.

"Where is it?" I asked the boy again, still looking into his eyes.

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted again, a note of warning in his voice. I heard Gwaine draw his sword.

"Keep out of this, Merlin," I warned _him_.

"No, Arthur, seriously." Now he sounded more nervous than anything, so I looked up. A druid man was approaching me, so I quickly turned the boy around and pulled my sword on him.

"One more step. . ." I told the man.

He spoke, "Violence isn't necessary, Arthur Pendragon. The boy hasn't caused you any mischief. Let him go." As he talked, more druids surrounded us.

"What about what I came for?"

"You're searching for the Cup of Life, aren't you?"

"Yes."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a golden chalice. "Then it's yours. Now, please, the boy." There was a long pause as I debated what to do. Finally I pushed the boy forward while reaching for the Cup. I grabbed it, but he didn't let go. "You're meddling with a power you don't comprehend, Arthur Pendragon. By holding the Cup of Life you endanger more than you realize." _What was that supposed to mean?_

"I'll take that risk, thanks," I told him, and looked around for a minute. I was beginning to feel boxed in. "Let's go," I told the other two, and we turned to leave. I don't know about the others, but I was glad to get out of there. There was something disturbingly familiar about that place.

No one spoke until we were well away from the cave. "Rough work, this questing," Gwaine commented.

"Believe me, it's a noble deed we accomplished here today," I said.

"Are you certain the Cup wasn't more secure with the druids?" Merlin asked.

"They can't be depended upon, Merlin. Nobody can. The one secure space for the Cup is the vaults of Camelot," I replied. Anyone could walk in and attack the druids; _of course_ that's not secure.

"Yeah, but we need to get it there first," Merlin mumbled behind me. Still a pessimist.

A few minutes later I pointed ahead with my sword. "We're nearing the border of Cenred's kingdom. Outside this forest lies Camelot."

"With food, water and a nice hot bath," Gwaine said.

"Quiet." I stopped then stopped the other two. "Listen." _Something_ was out there.

"I'm not hearing anything," Merlin said. He understood _this_ time.

"Precisely."

Gwaine didn't get it though. "You city types are never pleased. It's too loud, it's too quiet . . ." Several men- they looked like Cenred's -jumped out of hiding in front of us.

"Run!" I yelled, and we all took off in different directions. A soldier chasing me shot something into my leg, probably a crossbow bolt. I yelled in pain and fell to the floor, where I took an unscheduled nap.

I don't remember much about that "nap" except feeling alternating cold and heat. Mostly cold. I woke up coughing, and when I opened my eyes, it was light. Was it the same say or the next? I sat up partially and looked around to see Gwaine and Merlin asleep. Next day, then. I _didn't_ see the Cup of Life though.

"Where's the Cup?" I asked loudly, hoping that would wake one of them. Merlin woke and sat up slowly. Gwaine woke also, a bit slower. "Where's the Cup?" I repeated.

"Cenred's men took it," Merlin replied.

_What?!_ "Then why are we still sitting here?!"

"You were out cold," Merlin explained. That was a _lousy_ reason.

"Terrible excuse, Merlin." I tried to get up, but almost fell when the wound in my leg reminded me it was there. _OW!_ Merlin and Gwaine jumped up to help me; I was definitely going to limp all the way home. "We need to get back to Camelot before something happens," I told them. They gathered up what they had and we got moving.

xxxXxxx

A day later, and we hadn't made it as far as we could have on horseback or even walking _without_ a gimp. We reached the top of a hill and stopped—not because it was steep, but because the village beyond it was burning. What could have done this? Did Cenred use the Cup already?

"What the hell happened?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know. We have to hurry. We have another day's march to Camelot," I told him, and started limping down the hill. Hopefully we wouldn't have any more surprises on the way, but I doubted it. If Cenred had done what Father feared, I didn't know what the three of us could do.

A little ways beyond the burning village, we came upon the scene of a fight, but something was off about it, and I couldn't think of what. All I saw were Camelot's knights. "Camelot patrol," I said after I'd bent down to examine a body. _Dead_. All dead. I stood up again.

Merlin was ahead of me though. "There's not one enemy corpse."

I looked around again. "He's right. This wasn't a skirmish, this was a massacre."

"Who could've done this?" Gwaine asked.

"A group of soldiers who can't die." He'd done it; Cenred had turned his men immortal. "Come on," I told them, and we started walking again.

It wasn't long until we came to a hill that I knew overlooked Camelot. It was the worst view of my home I'd ever seen—smoke rising from the beautiful white castle. Cenred was going to pay for this. How, I didn't know.

We walked down that hill and through the remaining forest, to the main road that led into Camelot. All along the road were bodies of knights and soldiers who'd been cut down mercilessly. Wagons and other detritus were still burning. "They never had a chance," I said needlessly.

Finally we made it through the gate and into the lower town. Night had made the scene there even grimmer. Here too, bodies and other objects were strewn throughout the street. We worked our way through to Guinevere's home. In my frustration, I struggled to open her door.

"Here, allow me," Gwaine offered. He moved me out of the way and kicked the door in.

We walked further in and were all surprised by a figure that jumped at us with a battle cry. Gwaine and I took defensive stances, ready to strike him down. Luckily Merlin recognized him before we could, "Elyan!"

"I'm sorry," Elyan said, and dropped his sword. Merlin hastily closed the door.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Elyan.

"I—I thought that . . ." He replied. He looked terrified.

"Elyan, please, what happened?" I tried again.

"They came from nowhere, a great army. Weapons were of no use against them. Th-they were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could slay them." I turned to look at Merlin then back at Elyan. "Nothing."

"Wh, Where's your sister? Where's Guinevere?"

"She was in the castle when they struck."

"So there's hope." I looked away from him, but looked back when he spoke again.

"Sire, the castle's been seized."

We glanced at each other in dread before leaving the house. My leg had really begun to hurt, so I was limping badly. "Let's go," I said.

"How long can he go on like this?" I heard Elyan ask behind me.

Merlin answered quietly, but not quietly enough. "I don't know."

We walked through the rest of the town and up to the citadel, into a rarely-used entrance. Once we'd climbed the stairs there, I poked my head around the corner and saw guards wearing a strange sigil. I ducked back out of sight until they'd gone, then led everyone down the corridor. That's when the pain in my leg became too hard to ignore. It was screaming at me so loudly I had to stop or risk collapsing. It was very hard to think like this.

"Where now?" Gwaine asked.

"Now, er . . . Now we, er . . ." Damn this pain!

"Arthur, you can't continue," Merlin chose _now_ to be perceptive?

"We have to. We need to locate the others . . ." I had to tell them, we had to get to them—

"You can't continue without treating your wound," he interrupted again.

". . . Guinevere and my father." _Have_ to make sure they're alive—

Merlin ignored me and faced the others. "Elyan."

"Yeah?" Elyan asked.

"Can you find the way to the dungeons?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, I believe so." Elyan replied.

"Go with Gwaine. Try to find the King and Gwen." Oh, the _servant's_ giving the orders now?

"I must go with them," I told him.

"No, you can't." He stopped me. _He stopped me?_

"That's an order." Not very commanding; I swayed on my feet and he caught me.

"No, to hell with your orders. I'm taking you to Gaius's." He put my arm around his shoulder and dragged me down the corridor. He was _so_ going to _get it_ when I felt better. For now, I'd go along with his _suggestion_. I refused to admit it was an order.

He was surprisingly strong for such a skinny guy. We had to duck into alcoves more than once on the way to Gaius's, to avoid the soldiers. That's pretty much all I remember until we got there. Probably I was running a fever too; that definitely didn't help clear my head.

Finally we made it to the physician's chambers and he dumped me on a bench, roughly. "You're defying my orders, Merlin. I'll put you in the stocks for this."

"Whatever. Now, stay there and don't move that leg," he told me. Yep, stocks at the _very_ least. He went over to another table, looking for something, but then we heard a rattling in the cupboard. Merlin ran over to me, picked up my sword and went to check it out. He yanked the cupboard door open.

I didn't see what was there, but it didn't matter, because Merlin yelled, "Gaius!"

And Gaius yelled back, "Merlin!" Then they hugged.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

"Much better after seeing you," Gaius replied. _Yeah nice_, I thought, then groaned. "Arthur." Merlin told him something I couldn't hear, and Gaius nodded and came over to me. "This could hurt a bit, Sire." He bent down to check my wound.

"Ah!" I said. It _definitely_ hurt.

"The wound's infected. I need to bandage the leg to decrease the swelling."

"No, no, no, no. We don't have the time. But give me something to get through this," I told him while trying to sit up.

"Yes, Sire," he said, obviously disagreeing with me.

"It's an immortal army, isn't it?" Merlin asked him.

"We'll be fortunate if any of us can escape with our lives," Gaius answered. _No optimism here either_.

Merlin went to his room, probably to pack some things, since we obviously couldn't stay here. Gaius moved around the room quickly, gathering ingredients and putting together a remedy for me. I hope it killed the pain—it was a huge distraction. Just as Gaius finished, Merlin came back in.

Gaius handed me the potion, which I downed. "The effect will be immediate, Sire, but I can't guess how long it'll work." There was a knock at the door.

"Thank you, Gaius," I told him, just as Gwaine and Elyan entered.

"Sire, the King, he lives," Elyan said as he came toward me.

"Where is he?"

"They're hauling him to the throne room right now," Gwaine answered.

"This is probably my only chance." I turned to pick up my sword.

"Arthur, they greatly outnumber us. You won't make it," Merlin admonished. _What was he, my conscience?_

"I can't allow my father to perish here alone," I told him and turned to the others. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and find the path to the woods beyond the citadel." They nodded. "I pray we meet again." Gwaine, Elyan, and Gaius left, but Merlin hadn't moved. "Merlin, you ought to leave with them."

"Nah, I've already been to the woods," He commented offhand. I smiled and grabbed his shoulder, and we left.

We had to sneak through the corridors again, ducking into an alcove here and there. I stumbled on our way out once, and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Keep going," I told him, and we ran off again, toward the throne room.

We couldn't just barge in there, so we hobbled up the steps to the balcony above the throne room. Figures moved at the front of the hall as we crawled to the edge to see. Immortal soldiers forced Father to his knees in front of Morgause.

"So, Uther, see how the mighty have fallen," the sorceress said smugly. That made me furious; so I made to move back, but Merlin grabbed me.

"Those guards are immortal; they'll slice you to ribbons! You can't help if you're dead!" he whispered. Unfortunately he had a good point so I stopped struggling.

"You won't need this anymore," Moraguse said as she removed Father's crown.

"This is illegal. You can't do this. You have no claim to the throne!" Father yelled.

There was a long pause then a new voice joined the conversation. "No, she doesn't. But I do." _Morgana?_ She walked in front of Father. "Since I am your daughter." This was _unbelievable_! "Don't be so shocked. I found out some time ago."

Father didn't say anything; it must be true. That shocked me to the core—I have a _sister_. I _really_ couldn't think now. I watched Morgana sit on Father's throne. Morgause nodded to a soldier, who shoved Geoffrey of Monmouth forward. He held the queen's- _my mother's_ -crown in his hands. I'd hoped to give it to Guinevere someday.

Sir Geoffrey spoke those fateful words: "By the authority given me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." Immortal soldiers forced Father into a bow while Morgana and Morgause smirked for all they were worth. All I could do was watch in horror as the world I knew crashed down in flames.

* * *

**A/N I hope to get my version of part 2 tomorrow night, before I go on vacation.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha, I got ahead of myself and finished editing last night after all. So I give you _The Coming of Arthur, pt. 2_.**

**Reply to Linorien: Merlin does give Arthur orders a lot more than Arty knows. He's been doing it all along- part of the whole "king-shaping" schtick. It's part of why I really like seeing them both young. He's not some old, wise know-it-all telling the king what to do. I like to call Arthur "Captain Oblivious."**

* * *

It had been a week since I watched Morgana crowned Queen of Camelot. It _was_ an illegal claim, and she knew it. Apparently she didn't care if the laws of succession weren't on her side. Apparently she didn't care that much about her _family_ either.

I came to several conclusions that week, some brought about by information Merlin and Gaius gave me. They'd known about Morgana's treachery—it went back to _before_ Morgause "kidnapped" her from Camelot. They'd been afraid to tell me about her, because they felt neither I nor my father would have believed them. And they were right—we wouldn't have. Morgana was my _half_-sister and Morgause was _her_ half-sister. Morgana had magic and had used it several times over the last year to kill me or Father or bring down Camelot. That hit hard. I'd been so blind about her; was I blind about anything else?

My self-esteem collapsed to the point where I couldn't think, let alone come up with a plan to dislodge Morgana, Morgause and their immortal soldiers. Who knew what they were doing to the people, especially those loyal to me and my father. And what were they doing to Father? She evidently blamed him for oppressing her and all those with magic, not to mention denying her her true heritage. _I'd_ like to ask him about that _myself_.

These were the things I was pondering when Merlin ran into the cave we were hiding in. I watched him try to drink from a gourd, only to find nothing.

"I'll fetch more," Elyan offered.

"It's too risky," Merlin replied. He walked over to Gaius.

"What happened?" the physician asked.

"Nothing," Merlin replied. He then leaned closer to whisper to his mentor. I didn't try to listen—I wasn't interested. They did look over at me though. _Whatever_.

A little while later, Merlin brought over a bowl of something. He knelt in front of me with a little bow and held out the bowl with one hand. "It's rat," he said. I rolled my eyes and covered my face. "Ha, trust me, you've had much worse. I mean, I've certainly served you stuff I wouldn't ever have touched, but you devoured them, no problem."

"Merlin, just once, give me some peace, please," I told him, not bothering to look.

He sat the bowl down and got up to walk away, but changed his mind and turned back to me. "I get it. Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don't understand why. I'm certain he had his motives, but now isn't the time to brood. He's still your father. He and Camelot need you."

"I've known her most of my life. How can she hurt us like this?" _Would I ever understand?_

"I don't have an answer to that, but you have a responsibility to your father and your people. You can't admit defeat now."

"You can't vanquish an immortal army." I felt the need to point out the painfully obvious truth.

"We won't know if we don't try." He turned and sat facing away from me. Maybe there's something to what he said. I picked up the rat stew and began eating. It was better than nothing.

Merlin went over to talk to Gaius. I couldn't guess what they talked about, but I know they weren't trying to hurt me by excluding me. They were both way too loyal to do that—I knew that now.

xxxXxxx

The next morning when I woke, Merlin was missing. What had the idiot gone off for now? I got dressed in my armor. Something seemed different today—things seemed brighter. Maybe it was just the hope I'd felt slowly trickling into me since last night. Since _Merlin_ said something _helpful_. It was odd how most of the time he just prattled on about nothing in particular, but every once in a while he said something incredibly helpful. I left the cave to do a quick circle around it, and when I came back, Merlin was there. He was hunched over as if he was going to lie down.

"Taking a little nap, Merlin?" I asked him.

I'd surprised him, but he answered, "No."

"Great. Because the time for sleeping has passed." I walked down to him while he stood.

"You look better."

"You're useless at many things, Merlin. Well, most things, actually. But very rarely, almost by accident, you say something useful."

"Seriously?" He seemed dubious. I could understand that—I didn't compliment him often. If at all.

"Yesterday, amidst all your prattle, you said something that, if I didn't know you, I'd be utterly fooled into believing you were . . ." _What's a good word?_

"What?"

"Wise." There it was.

He paused a moment to think it over. "Nah," he concluded. He shook his head and turned back to what he'd been doing.

I made a noise of agreement. Suddenly there was a call behind me—the signal for intruders. We both turned and headed out of the cave, meeting Gwaine at the entrance. The three of us climbed the slope to the path and hid. When I heard footsteps, I jumped out to grab the person.

It took me a moment to find my voice. "Guinevere!" And behind her, "Sir Leon."

Suddenly Elyan came running. "We've been discovered! They're nearly here!"

I turned to Merlin. "Get Gaius." To everyone else I said, "We have to leave now. Run!" I waved them all to go ahead of me, then started after them. As we ran, I gradually moved to the front. But I stopped when I heard a shout.

"Look out!" Rocks fell from the top of the crevice we'd entered. _Big_ rocks. They blocked the path of Morgana's soldiers who'd started to come our way.

"Who's that?" I asked in amazement.

"I don't know, but I like him already," Gwaine commented. We looked up and saw Lancelot and another big man in chainmail.

"Lancelot!" Guinevere yelled. _Yay?_

"We must hurry," Lancelot said. He and the other man ran around to meet us back up the path.

As I got close to the two men, I asked, "I'm guessing that rock fall wasn't a coincidence."

Lancelot clapped the big man on the shoulder. "This is Percival. It was his muscle that pushed them down."

"Your Highness," Percival dipped his head. He was _much_ bigger up close.

"Arthur," I told him, and stepped over to him, holding out my arm.

He seemed surprised at my informality, but smiled and took my arm. "Arthur it is."

"How are you here?" I asked them.

The answer came from behind me. _Merlin_. He ran over to us. "Er . . . it was me. I asked him." I should have guessed.

"Well, you saved our lives. Thank you." I clasped arms with Lancelot too and smacked Percival on the shoulder. These two men were truly a blessing at this hour of need.

We needed a new hiding place, and I luckily remembered one nearby. It was a castle built and used long ago by the ancient kings of Camelot. It had been abandoned for centuries and was falling down, but that would hopefully deter anyone looking for us. In a pinch, it was very defensible. Before we ventured inside, we lit torches and prayed nothing would jump out at us.

When we got into a big hall, Gaius asked, "Are you certain we'll be all right in here?"

"This castle was used by the ancient kings. It'll work out for a day or so," I answered.

"Can't be as bad as that cave," Elyan commented.

I wanted to laugh, but we had things to do. "Explore the place, see what you can recover." Everyone spread out, looking for anything that could help our quest.

Gwaine set a jumble of weapons on a table with a _clank_. "They were probably left by bandits."

The other warriors looked over the pile while I wandered over to the table Gaius had sat. It was round and covered by a dirty old cloth. I whipped the cloth off the table and took a look at it. Various unusual symbols and runes were carved into it. I had an idea.

"Here!" I called out, then softer, "Come and join me." Everyone dropped what they were doing and came forward to sit at the table. I took Guinevere's hand and helped her. I remained standing as I spoke. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table gave no one man more worth than any other. They believed in equality in everything. So, it feels right that we bring back this custom now. Without each of you, we wouldn't be here. My father has suffered in prison long enough. Tomorrow, I'll attempt to save him. Will anyone around this table join me?"

Lancelot stood. "You demonstrated to me the meaning of being a knight, the values by which a man should live his life. To fight with honor for justice, freedom, and everything good. I have faith in the world that you'll create."

Elyan spoke and stood midway through his declaration. "Although I was a peasant, a nobody, you were ready to sacrifice your life for me, Arthur. This is my chance to repay you."

Leon spoke next. "I have fought at your side several times. There's no one that I'd sooner die for."

"I believe we've little hope. But I wouldn't let it pass by for the world," Gwaine said, and also stood. _Typical Gwaine_.

Percival stood. "Your foes are my foes," he said simply. His dedication to someone he hardly knew was absolutely amazing.

Gaius stood next. "If you want an old man."

There was a pause before Guinevere stood to speak. "You know my answer." She was right; I did.

I looked around at everyone before addressing the lone holdout, not looking at him. "Merlin?"

"No, don't really want to," he answered. _Typical Merlin_.

"You don't get to choose, Merlin."

"Okay," he replied and stood. I finally looked at him and he nodded. _Like he'd really say no_.

"I thank you all for remaining loyal to me in Camelot's time of need. I'll do something my father won't sanction." I needed more than one knight, so the _sort of_ logical choice was to create more. I had four perfectly good, honorable, skilled, and available warriors here. I should use them.

I had Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan kneel by the fire. Then I took a deep breath. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." When they were all standing, I addressed them. "Tomorrow, you can fight proudly knowing you are part of the noblest army the world has ever seen."

After we scraped together a makeshift celebratory feast- we'd have a real one after our victory –we all got ready for bed. Everyone picked a comfortable spot of floor and spread out their blankets to get some rest. Tomorrow would be a very long day.

xxxXxxx

In the morning we had a quick breakfast and gathered around the round table to firm up our plan. "There's a tunnel under the northern ramparts that takes us just a couple paces from the entrance to the dungeons. _It'll be well protected_. So, if we want to bust everyone out, we have to stay unnoticed. We can't allow them to sound the alarm."

"We should disable the warning bell. Then the soldiers won't be able to communicate," Lancelot added.

"Good idea."

"I'll need to take somebody who knows the castle," he said.

"I'll go," Merlin said. I turned to him and he nodded.

"Okay," I agreed. After we discussed a few more points, everyone broke away to get ready. I kept Guinevere back to talk to her. I really hoped she'd listen to me. "Remain here with Gaius. I need you to collect firewood and make bandages. There'll be casualties."

"Okay," she agreed.

She made to walk past me, but I stopped her. "Guinevere."

She knew what was on my mind. "They'll see."

"I don't care. I need you to know . . . if I never see you again . . ."

"You will. You will see me." She took my face in her hands. "I saw you last night. You offered us hope, something to have faith in. I glimpsed the king you will grow into. I'm so pleased with you Arthur." I was so floored. She was incredible and I didn't deserve her. I leaned down to kiss her, putting my hands on her waist to bring her closer. I didn't care who saw us. I wanted to shout this to the whole world, but I couldn't. I trusted everyone in this room; I _could_ tell everyone here.

I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let her go, but I unfortunately had this thing I had to do. It was important and dangerous. I reluctantly let her go in order to prepare myself. If I wanted to get back to her, I had to get this over with.

We began our journey back to Camelot. There was little conversation on the way; it was too serious a situation for horseplay. As we approached the northern ramparts, we stopped while still under cover of the forest. I watched for the guards there to change, then gestured to everyone to follow me.

When we got inside, I pointed Lancelot and Merlin up a staircase that would lead them to the bell. "Good luck," I told them. They broke away silently and went to their task. The rest of us went in the direction of the dungeon.

One of our plans involved trapping guards between two gates. Gwaine slunk away to attract some attention. He reappeared, being chased by a couple of winners. They were summarily trapped by my new knights; Gwaine couldn't resist a parting shot. "Stay put and don't leave, eh?"

We ran to the dungeon's anteroom. As soon as the guards there saw us, they attacked. I heard Elyan yell behind me; he'd been hurt. Once I was close enough to the table, I reached the keys with my sword and flung them toward the imprisoned knights. One immediately opened the cell and rushed out to join us. When I saw that things here were handled, I ran off to locate my father.

It didn't take me long to find him and open his cell. He was sitting in the corner and didn't respond when I went inside. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Father, we need to hurry," I told him while I unlocked his shackles.

"I'm sorry," he told me, finally looking at me.

I stared at him for a moment. "Please, Father, it's not the time."

By the time we made it out to the anteroom again, more guards had showed up, so I threw myself back into the fight. When I looked back at Father, he was cowering against the wall. What did they _do_ to him? Before I could get any further with that thought, the alarm bell started ringing. "What the hell are those two doing?!" I yelled to the group at large, and kept fighting.

Matters took a turn for the worse when _more_ enemy guards joined the fight. We fell back to where Elyan and Father were resting. Things were definitely grim and we needed a shot in the arm. I looked around at who I had with me, then yelled: "If we're gonna die! We'll die fighting! For the love of Camelot!"

My knights, new and old, answered. "RAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

We pressed forward and made significant headway. The enemy had been driven back around a corner. I swung at one, and when I connected, he exploded in a mass of sparks and fabric. It was one of the most bizarre things I'd ever seen. We stood there in shock for a moment, before I turned around to look at my smiling knights. It seems the balance had shifted in our favor and the invincible men were no longer so.

I ran back to check on Father. He was still sitting against the wall where we'd left him. I knelt down to talk to him. "You're fine now, Father." He looked like a little lost puppy, but stood up when I helped him.

It was Elyan who noticed someone was missing. "Where's Gwaine?" He walked a few steps down the corridor. "Gwaine? You all right?"

A faint, "You think?" came from an alcove. Then Gwaine appeared. "And that's Sir Gwaine to you." Could nothing throw that man?

All of us trooped upstairs to find out what had become of Merlin, Lancelot and everyone else we'd worried about. We found them with Gaius, who took Elyan and Lancelot, who'd also been injured, away to treat them. The council chambers were a mess—Morgana had used her magic and screamed the walls down, but there was no sign of her or Morgause there.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, after we'd rested, I sent my newest knights and Leon to bring Guinevere home (I'd privately begun to refer to them as Round Table knights). They were on horseback, so it wouldn't take them very long. After a while, I took Merlin out to the front steps and we sat there contemplating life for a while. Then I looked down at my boots.

"Have you noticed the condition of these boots?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied offhand.

"Well, go and find something to scrub them."

"Why?" I looked at him, puzzled. "They're your boots."

"Have you gone crazy?" He looked away.

"Don't you believe in equality?" He seemed disappointed; he thought I'd meant _everyone_.

"I'm sorry?"

"At the Round Table, you said . . ."

I turned away from him. "Shut up, Merlin." Surprisingly, he actually did. Then I gave him a friendly shove and watched him smile.

"How's your father?"

Ah. He'd found my biggest concern. Even above finding Morgana. Father seemed to be suffering from a mental malady that caused him to withdraw into himself. "I don't know. All this. Morgana. It's affected him badly."

"Maybe we're heading to a new age. You may have to take control, become . . . become King." He looked at me again, expectantly.

"Who can guess what the future holds." I looked at him; he knew I didn't want to become King that, that I didn't consider myself ready. But that mattered little in the face of a leaderless kingdom. We fell silent and faced forward again, until Gwen and her escort appeared. I got up and walked down the steps toward her. They stopped and I helped her off of her horse. While still holding on to her, I brought her into me for a kiss and embrace. _She was home_.

Whatever I had to do in the future, I knew I could count on her and the rest of those who'd stood with me at the Round Table. If I became Regent, they'd stand with me and support me through every challenge. We'd face them together.

* * *

**A/N- That's all for now! Time to finish packing. I'll post a "new chapter" when I've got the first of S4 up. S3 is complete.**


	8. Chapter 8

This is sadly _not_ a new chapter. _But_ it is to notify y'all that I've uploaded the first 2 chapters of _In Arthur's Head, S4_. I hope you'll read it! :)


End file.
